A New Uprising
by excusemewhileiasdfghjkl
Summary: After the war with Gaia things slowly started to settle back into place, although some things are never the same. But deep beneath the surface, a new threat is uprising. This story is set directly after the events of Blood of Olympus. It replaces the events of following books. Co-written with supersassysnakeeatingbadger. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Prequel to upcoming PJO fic.
1. Prologue: Nyx

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters/places/storylines. They belong to Rick. We own our OC's and events that we have created.**

Death. War leaves nothing but pain, sorrow and death. My children and my children's children were slaughtered, some banished to Tartarus, others scattered across the lands, long beyond repair. I will not just sit here and weep like I did before, like they _expect_ me too. No. Now is the time for action. A time for retribution. A time for justice. I have a plan. I disturb the darkness around me, pulling it in closer. I shape it, mould it, breathe life into it. My vengeance pours forth into this small vulnerable form. As I build the shell, it slowly alters, appendages swaying. So fragile. As the darkness surrounding it fades, small, intricate details start to embellish the shell. Smooth, inky hair, shifting alongside the darkness around us, growing as if it was being pushed through her scalp. Piercing blue eyes, startlingly bright in the dimness around us. Fingernails grow at an accelerated rate, limbs elongate, teeth sprout from rosy gums. Finally, her form was complete. I twirl it, examining my masterpiece. Beautiful and nearly perfect.

...

The form was missing two vital things: a name and a strand of humanity. The name had to be something that encompassed its personality and appearance. Relaying through my millennium of memories, I landed on the answer. Nisha Oleander Ciardha. Perfect. The humanity would be harder to find, but not impossible. It was a surprisingly simple ingredient; anything infused with the essence of the human would suffice. Preferably, a worthy demigod, powerful enough to cause the fall of Olympus, perhaps, and already on my watch list. I had just the person. But I was eternally contained to Tartarus, so how would I obtain this last ingredient? After a while, an idea came to me. I stretched my consciousness, searching for any of my children; hellhounds. A couple hundred cycled in front of my eyes before I settled on one to access. I transported my thoughts down our link, sending instructions. Now, all there was to do, was to wait while my child did their job; bring me Percy Jackson's essence.


	2. 1: Percy

Things didn't just instantly fix themselves after we defeated Gaia. First, we hunted down and killed every single monster that made up the rest of her army. It cost a lot of demigods, but we soon destroyed them all. A bitter win. Next were the funerals. We had too many dead to have individual funerals. Both Greek and Roman demigods brought their friends, family, loved ones, forward. We carefully wrapped them in a flag, embroidered with the design of their parent's cabin. Then we piled the bodies on a giant pyre that we all helped to make and set them alight. We didn't burn anything for Leo. There was nothing left of him to burn.

The night of the funerals, there was no sing-along around the campfire. Instead, we stayed in our cabins, pushing the remorse into the backs of our minds. I tried to push Leo to the back of mine, but I kept seeing the explosion. Seeing Jason and Piper falling and, worst of all, seeing the empty space in the sky after. No Festus. No Leo. I shook myself. I knew would not be sleeping tonight. Easing myself up off of the bed, I shuffled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I scrubbed them, a sliver of black dashed in front of the window beside me. Something didn't feel right. I snatched up Riptide from where I had placed it on my nightstand and uncapped it. My blade sprung out, extending to its full length. I cautiously paced forward. Crash! Where my door had once been, a giant black mass of fur, slobber and a studded collar now sat panting.

"Heya, girl. How are you?" Mrs O'Leary started to howl, as if she were answering my question. She trotted inside, and I closed the door behind her. Putting my sword away, I patted her dark, soft ears. She licked my face, leaving a trail of sticky slobber and I exclaimed softly in disgust. Suddenly, her tail stopped its pulse-like wagging. She crouched close to the ground and growled deep in her throat. I was surprised by her unusual behaviour.

"What's wrong?" I murmured soothingly to her, squatting down to a less menacing level.

She bared her teeth and I quickly stood back up. I was nervous; she'd never acted this threatening before. Her strong jaws snarled. That's when I saw her hind leg muscles tense. I had just enough time to scramble into a corner before she leaped at the head of the bed. Snatching my favourite pillow into her mouth, she crashed through my door and hurtled into the forest. What in Hades had just happened? I stood up quickly and ran out what was left of the front door. She was gone. The destruction that Mrs O'Leary had left caused the other campers to surge out of their cabins, most with weapons in hand. Still wearing nothing but my pyjama pants, I stumbled over towards Annabeth and her siblings, who stood gazing at the scene. It was only when I touched her arm that she turned to me, a troubled look in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Was that Mrs O'Leary?" she asked in a worried tone, her grey streak of hair falling into her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so," I continued, pushing the lock to rest behind her ear, "but she wasn't her, like, she nearly attacked me, but -"

"It's too late to be up, can everyone please go back to their cabins. We will discuss this in the meeting tomorrow. Go to sleep," Chiron's voice overpowered everyone else, his tail swishing behind him as he trotted back to the Big House. Everyone slowly meandered their way back to their cabins, muttering under their breaths to each other. Nico jogged over, Will close behind him. What a cute couple they were, Nico wearing Will's oversized shirt with the slogan, The sun will come out tomorrow! on it.

"Was that Mrs O'Leary?" Nico asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah," I replied, "She was acting weirdly hostile. She stole my favourite pillow."

Nico shook his head.

"It's probably all the deaths," he mused, "They're messing with me a bit too."

Will gave Nico's arm a light squeeze. I smiled grimly. They were messing with all of us.

"Which way did she go?" Will asked me.

I pointed to the edge of the forest.

"That way, but she could be anywhere by now," I replied.

Anywhere at all.


	3. 2: Nyx

My sweet hellhound had heeded my call. In the encircling darkness, a spot suddenly filled with a rambunctious pile of fur. And a pillow? What was my hellhound doing with a…? The pillow had hair curled inside it, midnight black. She had done her job well. Ruffling her droopy ears, I shredded the pillowcase. Balling it into a heart-like shape, I plunged it deep into the heart of the form. My final child, Nisha. A strand of dread hung in the air; I was uncertain that this could work they way I had planned.

Seconds later, Nisha's body elongated and started to shake uncontrollably. A lock of hair from the mid-crown of her head shifted colour; what had been black was now a stormy grey. The hellhound started yelping, tail pulled stiffly between her legs. As quick as it had started, Nisha's convulsions stopped. Slowly, her torso pulled itself up from the ground. She raised her head and smiled, a wide, alarming smile.

"Mother," she said quietly.

"Daughter," I replied, drawing nearer, "How is your form?"

Nisha rose unsteadily to her feet, swaying slightly. She lifted one arm, then the other. One leg then the other. She rolled her neck, feeling the tendons stretch. I waited in anticipation. Had it worked? Eventually, Nisha nodded.

"It is functional," she replied.

Tremendous! I clasped my hands and hugged my new daughter gently. I drew away and she stared at me, waiting for orders. And so, I whispered my plan in her ear. She nodded once, and then disappeared into the night. It had begun


	4. 3: Percy

When I woke up in the morning it took a few seconds for my brain to recap on everything that had happened. For a few blissful seconds, I just layed there, pillowless, and stared at the ceiling, thinking of nothing and no one. Then it all came flooding back.

The war.

Gaia.

The deaths.

Leo.

My stolen pillow.

I groaned and rolled myself out of luxury, wiping sleep from my eyes. Big day today. We had a meeting, both the Greek and Roman camps, to discuss the future. A scary prospect. I threw on my orange CHB shirt, some old cargo pants and walked outside. Others like me, who had just woken up, were doing the same; blinking incoherently at the sun, mumbling under their breaths and accidently walking into things. I saw Hazel, Frank and Piper over near the volleyball courts and slowly made my way over to them. I was met by an empty silence. They were all looking at the patch of sky where we had finally defeated Gaia. The patch of sky where...

No. I won't think about that.

Frank and Hazel had their arms around each other and Hazel's head was resting against Frank's shoulder. Piper's hands were fiddling with her bronze dagger, an orange feather tangled in her hair. Jason must have been either in his cabin or in the forest, helping Annabeth to try to close our side of the Labyrinth.

Piper's glazed, multi-coloured, eyes seemed unable to focus on me as I edged closer to them. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words were lost in my throat.

"Shall we go to-".

My words were cut out by a scream that I knew, and it was coming from the forest.


	5. 4: Jason

I would say she was like a ghost, but she wasn't quite. This girl wore ragged jeans, and a shirt that must have been mauled, or put through a garbage disposal. Her hair was midnight black, but she had startling blue eyes. She looked scared, but ready to attack me at any cost. Annabeth was sprawled on the ground unconscious; her sword in the brush, flung out of her hand. I turned back to the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl looked around warily and then started to back away. I lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards me. She flailed and then suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she went limp. She had fainted. I scooped her into my arms, her head lolling. A rustling in the bushes nearby. Shoot. I couldn't defend myself and Annabeth. Suddenly, Percy sprung from the bush, his hair filled with loose leaves. With Riptide at the ready, he looked like a menacing bush. The fury in his eyes died the moment he saw Annabeth. Turning Riptide back into a pen, he lifted Annabeth into his arms, worry replacing his once angry expression.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to me.

"She just came out of nowhere," I explained, "And she kinda just placed her fingers on Annabeth's head and boom, unconscious. Then she passed out when I grabbed her."

That's when I looked at the girl in my arms. Her unconscious face looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. Shaking the thought out of my head, I willed the winds to send me and the girl to the infirmary, settling us down gently. Rushing her inside, I lifted her onto a bed, my knees buckling and sending me backwards into a chair. Somehow, my energy was drained and I could barely see. A fuzzy silhouette of tan skin, white doctor's coat, and blonde hair strode past me to the girl's bed.

"Oh my Gods, send for Chiron immediately. Sara, go get Nico," Will's bent form seemed to tremble, his voice croaking. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground twitching slightly. I tried to escape the chair, my head throbbing as if it was being split apart, finger straining to reach for my glasses. The head-splitting feeling kept getting worse, and my vision was started to go black. With no way to see, I fell forwards, landing on top of Will.


	6. 5: Nico

I didn't hear from Sara that I was needed in the infirmary; I felt it. It was as if my pulse quickened. Something had happened to Will. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary, dropping the equipment I was holding. I made it there in less than a minute, bursting inside the double doors. Will was lying, sprawled on the floor, Jason unconscious on top of him. I skidded to my knees beside Will, shoving Jason off him. He hit the floor with a soft thud. I rolled Will over, examining his face, my fingertips just hovering over the skin. I sighed in relief. He was breathing, and didn't appear to be injured. But, what had caused him and Jason to pass out cold? I felt a pair of eyes watching me, so I whipped my head around to meet their vivid blue. The culprit was sitting in the bed beside the bodies, staring warily at me. Glaring at her, I realised how similar she looked to… No, he wasn't supposed to have had anymore children. I stood and walked over to the bed.

"Who are you?" I asked, gazing down at her.

"My name is Nisha Oleander Ciardha," the girl replied, with an orange torch and murky purple mist burning brightly above her head, "And I am a daughter of Hecate."

She managed to swing her legs over the side of the gurney, showing no sign of weakness that any other person would usually have. I tilted my head, confused. As I stepped closer to her, a rare power that I'd felt only once before exuded from her. I was mad that I couldn't recognise what it was.

"Maybe you should stay here, have a nap," I bribed her, hoping that she would stay, that she wouldn't hurt anyone else like she'd hurt Will. Slowly, she put her tattered shoes back on the bed, curling her body up into the tightest fetal position I'd ever seen and closed her eyes. Calmer now that she was resting, I fell back into a chair, my eyes never leaving Will's quietly snoring face.


	7. 6: Percy

It was big talk the next day. The mysterious girl who had appeared in our camp, radiating magic and who got claimed by their godly parent almost instantly. A daughter of Hecate, no less. By the time I had gotten Annabeth to the infirmary, the drama was already over. The girl was sleeping peacefully whilst Nico watched over her and kept an eye on Will and Jason who he had moved to a pair of spare gurneys. It felt weird, I thought as I lowered Annabeth onto one of the remaining beds, how she'd just appeared like that. Normally we have some idea that a new demigod is coming; a sign from the Gods, a satyr or an Iris message, but she just walked straight in. Maybe we should do something about the security of our perimeter. I'd bring it up in our council meeting today.

"Is Annabeth okay?" Nico asked, turning from Will's bed to look at me.

I gazed down at her. She was sleeping contently and her breathing was even.

"I think so," I replied, running a hand through my hair, "I just heard her scream and…"

Nico nodded like he understood.

"When Will was knocked out I could feel it," he told me, pointing at his chest, "Right here. It felt someone had sucker punched me, you know?"

I did. That is exactly how I had felt, and the feeling was only beginning to fade now. If anything bad were to happen to Annabeth, I don't know what would happen, and I knew that Nico felt the same about Will. I glanced at the sleeping girl. I guess all there was to do now was to wait for her to wake up. Looking down at my watch, I realised that I was a good twenty minutes late to the council meeting. I opened my mouth to tell Nico that we should go, but I knew that he would never leave Will's side, especially if he was hurt, so I just ran.

Jogging up to the Big House, I entered the games room, silently praying that Seymour the leopard head wouldn't devour me. The ping pong table was surrounded by the senior counsellors and centurions of Camp Jupiter (yep, they were still here). All talk paused as I walking meekly up to the table. Many of them had seen me carrying Annabeth to the infirmary and were staring at me questionly. I gave them a small smile as I passed and took my seat, Annabeth's seat next to mine barren.

"Good," Chiron said, clapping his hands for everyone's attention, "I believe everyone that's coming, is here. Shall we begin? I believe we have a few points to discuss."

Yeah, no kidding.

"This girl," a centurion that I didn't recognise started, "Who in Hades is she?"

All eyes swivelled to me.

"Um, well her name's Nisha," I explained, "She's asleep at the moment but when she wakes up we'll ask her some questions about where she came from and stuff, but all we know for now is her name and that she's a daughter of Hecate."

Lou Ellen, the Hecate head counsellor, raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't happen often," she said warily, "Children of Hecate are pretty rare. I'm the only one."

"Well now you have a roommate," Chiron replied, ending the conversation, "That's one problem down. Now onto the remains of Gaia's army, Clarisse?"

Clarisse, who had led the search, threw a clipboard none-too-gently onto the table.

"We got 'em all," she said, sounding simultaneously pleased and exhausted, "Every last one."

Chiron picked up the clipboard gingerly.

"Casualties?" he asked.

Clarisse dropped her eyes.

"Three," she said quietly, "Alice and Holly were injured pretty bad. They're on their way to the infirmary. Gus…"

A heavy silence fell around the table. I felt a dark pit open up in the centre of my stomach. So many demigods lost. When would the dying stop?

"Did you recover a body?" Chiron asked gently.

Clarisse nodded her head, a tear threatening to spill.

Conner and Travis, the co-counsellors of the Hermes cabin, Gus's cabin, rose from their seats and followed Clarisse as she led them to where she had put the body. We turned back to Chiron.

"While what happened to Alice, Holly and Gus is dreadful, there is a positive side to this," he said meeting the eyes of each of us around the table, "We are safe now. We can begin rebuilding our camps, and hopefully start to piece back together our lives."

He turned to the Reyna.

"You have our services for as long as you need them," he said to her. She nodded.

"Thank you, Chiron," she replied, "But we must be leaving soon. We have Lupa guarding our camp, but we have children and families to get back to."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"We should be able to start the journey back in about a week's time," Reyna answered.

A long voyage. All the way back to San Francisco Bay, carrying injured. It was over 2.5 thousand miles (Annabeth had written that down). Even with aerial transport that would take a while. But, I didn't bring it up because I was sure Reyna was well aware of how far it was and the risks.

"We will help in any ways we can until we leave," she continued, "Just give us the word."

"Thank you, Reyna," Chiron said, inclining his head towards her, "Now I believe that Annabeth had a list of what we needed to fix. Is that so?"

Right. I pulled the folded piece of paper out of my pocket. I had grabbed it from Annabeth's pocket before I had left the infirmary. I held it up. All eyes swivelled to me. I unfolded it gently.

"Okay," I started, "We need to address the...uh, perimeter, the number of injured, the repairs on cabins and other buildings and do a… yeah, a weapons stock."

Everyone around me nodded. Jake Mason, who was now the Hephaestus cabin head counselor again, raised a hesitant hand. Chiron nodded at him.

"Well," he started nervously, "Me and the other kids of Hephaestus can get to work on the repairs."

"We'll handle perimeter," said Clarisse from where she was leaning against the door, blood on her shirt, "We'll take the Athena kids with us."

"Will can take the Apollo kids to check on the injured, and Nico will go with him," I added.

"We'll go with them too," Piper spoke up, "It might help to have some soothing words."

I turned to Clarisse.

"Can you get the twins onto weapons stock?" I asked.

She nodded, walking back outside.

"We'll spread around and help where we can," Reyna added.

"Alright," Chiron said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, "Let's get to work."

All the counselors split up to inform their cabins. I stood and started to walk back to the infirmary. Once I was back with Annabeth, I held her hand, remembering when I first came to camp. Slowly, she started to open her eyes.

"You drool when you sleep," I nearly burst out laughing, then she punched my arm and kissed my cheek.

"What happened at the meeting? Is everything okay?" Her eyes darted around, before resting upon Will and Jason, lying on their gurneys. Confused, she looked at me and Nico for the answer. Nico pointed to the girl, Nisha.

"We don't know," he said, "We were actually hoping you would know."

Annabeth looked over to the girl and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't really know either," she started slowly, "She just burst out of the bushes and put her fingers on my temples and I think I blacked out."

"You screamed," I said, trying to not let on how frantic I was when I heard her, "Did she hurt you or anything."

Something flickered across Annabeth's face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She shook her head. Relief flooded me. Annabeth glanced at the girl again.

"So, who is she?" Annie asked inclining her head towards the girl.

"Her names Nisha," Nico answered, eyes flickering between Percy and Nisha, "She's a daughter of Hecate, I saw her claiming last night."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She watched Nico's darting eyes and followed them.

"That's rare," she said, a hint of awe in her voice, "Really rare."

An uneasy silence fell as we all watched the unconscious girl. It was suddenly interrupted as Jason sat up, nearly toppling off the side of the bed.

"Girl," he said loudly, "Weird. Maybe magic. Will. Passed out."

"Alright Jason, chill," I told him, "We're all good."

He blinked a couple times and then snatched his glasses up from where Nico had placed them on the bedside table. He hurriedly shoved them on his face and then glanced sheepishly around the room. Next to him, Will slowly sat up too. Nico jumped out of his seat and practically ran to him, helping him up and murmuring in his ear. I hid a smile and saw Annabeth doing the same. Nico cleared his throat and turned back to us, blushing.

"Um, maybe Hazel can tell us something about this girl?" he asked quickly, "You know, because of her magic connections?"

I looked at Annabeth, who was grinning at me.

"Yeah," I said, moving over to Annabeth, "We'll go ask her. Jason, Pipes will want to know you're okay."

I raised an eyebrow at Jason. He winked back. All three of us got up and made our way out of the infirmary, barely containing our smiles. Nico was watching us go and I could see Will behind him trying not to laugh and nearly failing. We set off to find Hazel.


	8. 7: Hazel

I was walking around the perimeter with Frank when Percy, Annabeth and Jason found me. They all looked slightly worried, but were grinning ear to ear. It seemed to be the first time since Gaia and Leo were gone that I'd seen them smile genuinely. I glanced at Frank curiously, for the same look to be given back to me. Arms linked, we walked over.

"Will and Nico have got to be the cutest couple alive, right?" Jason laughed at our curiosity, while Percy draped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder, nodding happily.

"When Will woke up, Nico ran straight over to him and was all worried about him. It was adorable," Annabeth filled me in.

Frank and I laughed too. We were all so glad that Nico and Will were together. It was a small beacon of light in the darkness the war had brung. Suddenly, Annabeth's face seemed to drop a little.

"What's up?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"We actually didn't come here to chat about Will and Nico," she said, with a frown on her face.

Worry pierced my stomach. Had something happened?

"There's a girl," Percy explained, "She came out of nowhere, practically radiating magic. She says she's a daughter of Hecate."

A low whistle from Frank.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked.

Percy, Annabeth and Jason all glanced at each other.

"You tell her Annabeth," Jason said, "You saw her first."

Annabeth starting explaining what had happened. She had just finished talking about when she had woken up, when she stopped mid-sentence. She gazed unwaveringly towards my left, so I turned to face the stables. It was an odd sight. The pegasi were acting weird and Butch was doing his best to stop them from smashing the stables to pieces with their large wingspans. I hadn't seen any animal act like that before, and from Annabeth's face, she hadn't either. Percy covered his ears, distress flitting across his features. Hurriedly, he scrambled across the lawns to help Butch calm them down, using his special horse-speak. What had happened to cause such a commotion?, I wondered. I glanced at my friends, they looked just as confused as me, all of us simultaneously wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Frank, Wise Girl," Percy shouted across the greens to us, "Get Chiron, and Clarisse." He had his arms stretched, trying in vain to get the pegassi to calm down. Turning around to face the creatures once more, he missed Annabeth's nod as she raced to the Big House, with Frank jogging over to the red-splattered war-like cabin of Ares.

Suddenly, I felt a cold shiver creep across my skin, like the shadows of trees. Rubbing my hands against my arms, I looked around to see if anyone else felt cold. That's when the sky went dark, almost like the sun had been swallowed whole. Everything around me had frozen; Percy and Butch's extended arms stuck out in mid-air, a paint pegasus rearing in panic towered like a statue in a suburban park. The buildings seemed to disappear and reappear like a shimmering mirage. Racing across the lawn to where the baby blue farmhouse was meant to be, I saw only one thing moving. The girl. I only knew what she looked like from everyone else, but it defined her exactly. She was stalking, occasionally glancing around for anything alive, towards the illuminated campfire, its glass-window-like flames still alive from the night before. Unsheathing my cavalry sword from my belt, I marched over to her. She was kneeling by the fire with her eyes closed, murmuring a prayer, as I grabbed her shoulder. As soon as I touched it, she fell forward into the fetal position, cradling her head. Then her arms and legs stuck out, and she started to shake uncontrollably. A lock of hair near the front of her head stuck to her sweaty face. It was a worn grey. She stopped shaking, and I was struck by her similarity to… No, she couldn't be. She couldn't have anything to do with…

She looked like Percy Jackson. Then she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Everything started to move again. The sun still shine in the sky as if it hadn't been eaten a few minutes ago. What had just happened? Suddenly, everything unfroze, Percy and Butch started to move around speaking to the pegassi to calm them down, the paint one flapping its powerful wings. The shadows faded into the trees and cabins, the sunlight forcing them away. My eyes burned from the adjustment from dark to light, my sword still in hand. I blinked away the black spots in my eyes and looked back to the girl's form lay, except it wasn't there. What in Hades had just happened?


	9. 8: Nisha

I slowly awakened from my forced slumber, harsh light piercing my eyes. I gradually sat up, blinking at my bright white and pastel beige surroundings. I slowly turn to the edge of the gurney, stretching feeling into my limbs. I lift my hands, rotating them slowly. They throbbed.

"Hey," came a voice to my left.

I snapped my head in that direction, glaring hostilely.

"Woah," the blond boy said, "Calm down, calm down. You're safe."

I tilted my head at him, examining him and the surly, black-haired boy standing protectively behind him. I deemed them to be non-threatening and dismissed them. I stood carefully, positioning my fragile body so I wouldn't collapse. The blond boy leaned forward to help me so I sent out a careful blast of magic to ward him off. It left me slightly woozy, but he recoiled. I walked slowly past the two of them, towards the door. I was nearly there when suddenly, the one with the black hair darted in front of me, blocking my path.

"You can't go," he said firmly, with none of the other boys politeness, "We need to ask you some questions."

I nearly snapped every bone is his puny body for dare disrupting me but decided against it. I was supposed to be a frail teenage daughter of Hecate. So I put on a little show. I rolled my eyes dramatically, and turned back towards the gurney. I stomped heavily towards it and sat down with a huff, flicking hair out of my eyes. The two boys shared a clearly relieved glance. Good. They believed me to just be another one of the foolish teenagers residing at this camp. They both sat down on the bed across from me. I looked between the two of them, contorting my face into a petulant scowl.

"What's your name?" the blond one asked kindly.

"Nisha," I snapped back, "I already told you it's Nisha Oleander Ciardha."

The blond boy nodded.

"Well," he started conversationally, "My name is Will and this is Nico."

The one called Nico frowned at Will. Will ignored him.

"So, where you from, Nisha?" Will asked.

Where was I from? I couldn't say Tartarus, as that would probably ring some alarm bells.

"New York," I replied slowly.

Will smiled but Nico frowned even more.

"You don't sound like you're from New York," he said, interrupting Will's next question.

Instead of answering I simply glared at him. Will nudged him and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't quite catch. Will turned back to me, smiling apologetically.

He smiled a lot.

"So," he began, as if he had never been interrupted, "What brings you to our lovely camp?"

I'm here to slaughter you all, I contemplated saying, but didn't.

"I'm on the run," I said instead, hoping to appeal to their sense of morality.

Will's eyes softened.

"We've all been there," he said softly, and I saw Nico glance quickly over at him.

Interesting.

"You're a daughter of Hecate?" Nico inquired, and I turned my gaze back to him.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" I asked rudely.

Being a teenage girl was surprisingly fun. Nico's expression grew stormy, but Will layed a reassuring hand on his arm. I smirked at them.

"Interrogation over?" I asked curtly, increasing my glares ferocity.

Will looked at Nico, who was still scowling at me.

"Chiron, our camp director, will want to speak to you," Will warned, "So, yes, you can go, but you will have to come back."

I sighed heavily, and stood. I brushed past them and stomped out the large wooden doors.

My eyes were flooded with the entire colour spectrum as soon as I stepped outside. They overwhelmed me, sending sharp, razor edged spikes into my brain. I had thought the forest was bad, with so many different shades, but this was so much worse. I stumbled, glancing around timidly, the tones and tinctures of everything around me jumping out at my aching mind. I missed the darkness with a fierce passion. I saw a blue shed in the distance and starting making my way towards it. It was less blinding; more of a pastel blue then the bright shades everywhere else. My head gave another sudden throb, and I realised this, this pain, was getting worse and worse. I hated it. I wanted to stop. I needed to stop.

I needed my mother.

I diverted from my path to the pastel blue shed, and instead started walking purposefully toward the fire. I heard a noise behind me and something or someone barged my shoulder, knocking me off balance. It just added to the pain. So much pain. Everywhere. How could. I couldn't. My. Head. ACHED. It pounded. I needed everything to stop. The dark magic inside me burst out from my chest. I tried to stop it, to contain it, but it spread, depleting my newly regained stores. I sat down heavily, head in hands, still throbbing. All noise had stopped. Without the background noise, the colours were marginally easier to handle.

Marginally.

I stood slowly, glancing around at my silent new surroundings. Everyone, everything, was frozen. Not frozen in ice, frozen in time. I starting walking purposefully to the campfire, its homely glow now still. Making it there, I collapsed to my knees, falling back onto my heels. I clasped my hands together desperately and called out to my mother. I received no reply.

"Mother," I murmured, "Mother, please! The pain. Make it stop!"

Silence.

I continued murmuring hopefully, but knowing inside me there would be no response. I was alone in this mission. Unexpectedly, a hand grasped my shoulder. I gasped as my pain increased tenfold. My vision turned black; beautiful, comforting black. I welcomed it as I plummeted back into unconsciousness.


	10. 9: Annabeth

I gazed down at the black haired mischief that had caused so much turmoil. She slept peacefully, back on a gurney in the infirmary. We had found her outside the infirmary door, unconscious and shaking madly. Hazel said that she had teleported, or something like that. I found that hard to believe. I stood with Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Will and Nico, examining her. Piper, Frank and Will were only giving her a cursory glance, Jason was gawking like a weirdo and Nico was glaring heavily at her. But Percy, he was gazing at her with something alike wonder.

"So," Jason started, "What now?"

We all looked at Hazel, who shook her head.

"I don't know," she confessed, "She has some serious magic. I mean serious. She froze time. I haven't ever seen a demigod do that, not even a daughter of Hecate."

I felt a shiver at that, even though I had heard it before. I had been frozen in time, and I hadn't even noticed.

"And we're positive she's a daughter of Hecate?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Definitely," Nico replied, "I saw her claiming. Smoke, torch, the whole kitten kaboodle."

Everyone nodded. Percy looked relieved. His face softened, but he wouldn't stop glancing at the girl as if she would wake up at any moment.

"What are we going to do with her then?" Frank asked, "She seems pretty dangerous."

"She seemed more scared," Hazel replied thoughtfully, "She was freaking out pretty bad when she was praying. And she started shaking when I touched her."

"Maybe she's epileptic? Don't Roman demigods sometimes have problems other than dyslexia and ADHD?" I asked, thinking it over. Frank's nod answered the question.

Nico looked at Will.

"Want to give her a once-over?" he asked, gesturing to the girl.

Will shrugged and strolled forward to the girl's gurney. He placed a hand on her forehead and a faint golden glow emitted from it. After a few moments, Will lifted his hand and shook his head.

"Nothing like that." he replied, "Her eyes are quite underdeveloped though. They're only at the stage that a baby's would be."

"That would explain her being scared," Piper said, realisation in her voice, "The colours everywhere must have been really overwhelming."

"So back to the question," Percy chimed in, "What do we do with her?"

We all went silent as we pondered our situation. I glanced at the girl I once thought had been…

"Will," asked Jason, "How long would it take for her eyes to adjust?"

Will thought about it for a couple seconds.

"Probably three days with gradual adjustment," he replied.

That added to the predicament. She could stay in the infirmary for now; it was only different shades of white and beige. But, gradually adjusting her to the entire colour spectrum. Not easy.

"You guys are missing the point here," Nico said wearily, "She's dangerous. Can she even stay here?"

We all lowered our eyes. Nico had a point.

"No," said Percy determinedly, "She stays. Camp Half-Blood is for demigods. She's a demigod. She's just adjusting."

We all looked at Percy, surprised by his outburst of opinion. I'd never seen him this protective of someone he'd never met before.

"She stays," he repeated firmly.

Everyone muttered their agreements and started making their way to the doors. Everyone except Percy. I grabbed his elbow.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Fine," he replied, giving me a large grin. I couldn't help smiling back. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"I'm going to go talk to Chiron," I told him, "You coming with?"

He gave another quick glance at the girl, and then turned back to me. He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

*Due to the short chapter, we will be posting another chapter on Thursday*


	11. 10: Nyx

I had heard my daughter's trembling prayers. I had not answered her. She needed to realise that this was up to her now, and her alone. I could not continue to aid her; she needed to grow strong by herself. The eyes though, that was a mistake. I regretted how weak they were, but it was too late for me to change them. When I had formed her, I had developed nearly everything to a workable standard. Except the eyes. A simple mistake, easily overlooked in the creation process. But also easily undone, for it would take but a minute to continue the development.The only problem was, I needed her to come into contact with me. And I needed her to without any of those pestersome demigods noticing she had left.The way that I could help her was through my power. Night. As the sun set over Camp Half-Blood, I preened some darkness from my hand, endowing some clay with it's intentions. It held fast, the package the indefinite colour of an abyss. After whistling, a hellhound shadow-travelled to my side, her studded collar the mark of Percy Jackson. Perfect; the plan was still in motion.

Fastening the package to her collar, I sent her on her way to the mortal word. I waited tensely. There was a chance that it would not be my Nisha that opened the package, but someone else. That could be a problem. So, I lied in wait, ready to strike anyone who wasn't my daughter. I could feel that her powers were drained. She wasn't using them right. Concentrating hard, I installed a message into the traveling package which should help her. An instruction, of sorts. Then, all I could do was hope it got to her.


	12. 11: Percy

I strolled with Annabeth, hand in hand, towards the Big House. I pretended to listen to what she was saying, but my mind was still on that girl. Nisha. Nisha Oleander Ciardha. Daughter of Hecate. It was confusing. I didn't know how I felt about her. I didn't feel anything romantic towards her, and I gave Annabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze, but there was something, some kind of … connection… between us. I couldn't place my finger on it. I don't know. I'd nearly asked everyone else if they had felt something too, but from the looks on their faces, they hadn't, so I didn't bother. But now, I wondered. Who was she? Nisha might be her name, but the way she's been acting, that could be a lie. And Hecate? She sure does have some intense magic, but I'd never seen a child of Hecate that can do what she can. I wasn't even sure of the extent of her abilities. But, I couldn't think of any other godly parents that she could be a daughter of. Unless she wasn't a demigod at all. But then she wouldn't have been able to get inside the barrier. Unless someone let her in.

Ok, calm down, I told myself, we've seen no indication she's evil. She's just scared. I sighed, internally so Annie wouldn't hear. I just didn't know.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, clicking her fingers in front of my face, "Did you get that?"

I shook my head, smiling meekly at her. She smiled back, shaking her head.

"I said," she explained slowly, "Did you notice anything weird about that girl?"

I shrugged. I didn't know enough yet to ask Annabeth about it.

"Some serious magic," I replied instead.

She nodded.

"That's what I'm worried about," she replied, "I've never seen a demigod with that much power, not a daughter of Hecate, not even one of the Big Three."

She had echoed my exact thoughts. She often does that.

We made it to the Big House doors, pushing it open gently. Chiron turned in his wheelchair.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Annabeth and I glanced at each other.

"Kinda," I answered.

Chiron's gaze grew more troubled. Annabeth elbowed me and stepped forward.

"This girl," she explained, "We don't know how to help her, or contain her if necessary."

"What seems to be the problem?" Chiron asked rolling forward to a stop in front of Annabeth and I.

"Her power," Annabeth explained, "We've never seen anything like it before. She's practically glowing with it."

"And her eyes," I added quickly, "Really underdeveloped. Colours really hurt her."

"Which is why she froze time," Annabeth continued, "Hazel wasn't affected, we're assuming because of her magic ties with Hecate. She said that she froze it for maybe three minutes before she got to her."

Chiron nodded.

"This does complicate things," he said slowly. I was surprised he actually understood our explanation.

We waited.

"I'll see the girl when she wakes up," he concluded.


	13. 12: Piper

"I don't trust her," argued Nico loudly, "There's something off about her and I can't remember what it is, but I remember it's bad, okay?"

"Nico we don't know anything about her yet," Will argued back softer, but with just as much force, "Just because you have a bad feeling about her…"

"It's not just a bad feeling," Nico growled back, "I recognise her from somewhere."

"Oh," Will replied sarcastically, "So, you walked past her on the street one time."

"Or Tartarus," Nico replied furiously, "Remember? Because I spent a crap tonne of my free time down there last year, didn't I?"

Will flinched at the mention of Nico's time in Tartarus. Nico continued glaring at him, daring him to belittle his time spent in the Pit. I cleared my throat and they both turned their glares to me.

"What!" they practically yelled.

I raised my eyebrows at them and stood up from the gurney where I was sitting. I walked over to where Nico was standing tensely. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Tell Will why you're really worried about Nisha," I muttered in his ear, charmspeak layered thick over my voice.

"I-I, um, I don't want to you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you, Will." It was a murmur, but it was the loudest thing in the room. Nico blushed down at his feet, and Will had to hold a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. I smirked and rustled Nico's hair. Will strolled over, planting a lingering kiss on Nico's forehead. I smiled as Nico squirmed. I was glad that I could end their argument before it got too serious. Will and Nico only had each other, and they would need the support in the upcoming weeks. We all moved over to Nisha's gurney. We stared down at her small, fragile looking body.

"Am I the only one who gets a Poseidon vibe here?" Nico asked, tilting his head.

I hadn't considered it, so I looked back down at the girl. Now that Nico mentioned it, she kinda did remind me of Percy. Black hair...actually that was pretty much the only similarity I could see. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, I'd been told, and Percy's were a soft green. She could have been once tanned, but was pale and sickly looking with veins popping out over her arms, while Percy looked like he lived on the beach. But, they still resembled each other. I didn't understand how, but they did. Will grunted his agreement too. We all stared a little longer at the girl.

An angry yell came from outside, followed by a crash, and we all turned, instantly tensed. Nico stalked to the door and threw it open. Mrs O'Leary quickly licked his face. Nico chuckled with relief and ruffled the fur around her neck. She howled in joy and rubbed up closer to him, long tendrils of slobber dangling madly. Will and I both relaxed. Mrs O'Leary rolled onto her back, paws flicking in the air, begging Nico with her eyes for a tummy rub. Nico rolled his eyes, complying, and she howled again. Will and I started giggling. It was a pretty funny scene to watch. Mrs O'Leary, hearing our giggles, came trotting over and started rubbing her wet nose on our faces. We made noises of disgust, and we pushed her away. She stopped and sat down heavily. Her gaze drifted behind me and she tilted her head the way confused puppies do. I looked behind me. She was staring at Nisha. I looked back at Mrs O'Leary. Her tail had stopped wagging and she gazed fixedly at Nisha.

"Uh, Neeks," I said hesitantly.

He quickly came over. Glancing down at the silent hellhound, he understood immediately.

"Hey, Mrs O'Leary," he said reaching out to her. She growled, and Nico drew his hand back. We all glanced at each other.

"What do we do?" Will murmured to Nico.

Nico shrugged, confusion dominating his features.

"Don't let them out of our sight," I replied to Will's question, "We need to keep an eye on them, see what happens."

They both nodded in agreement. We pulled over a couple of chairs and sat down heavily in them. It was going to be a long night.

Night settled over Camp Half-Blood, the darkness overwhelming the light. In the infirmary, three children slept soundly in pale, plastic chairs. The small girl lying on the bed stirred, her long lashes fluttering as she slowly opened her blue eyes to the welcome darkness. The large hound sitting over her tilted its head, a rough, rosy red tongue escaping her mouth, slobber oozing from the back off her mouth to its tip. The little black package, bound in simple ebony ribbon, unfurled itself from the red studded collar of Mrs O'Leary. Silently dropping onto the plain white linen of the bed, the ribbons molded themselves into stubby little legs, the package being dragged behind like a sleigh. It slunk forward, leaving trails of darkness etched into the blankets. Crawling closer onto the pale girl's face, the package's wrapping opened up, caving in on itself like origami and tearing itself into two. Diving into her eyes, the darkness engulfed her face, the only parts of the girl remaining writhed. In a matter of seconds, the writhing and eye adjusting finished. The box disappeared, a familiar disembodied voice called to Nisha.

"Dear, I apologise for the problem with your eyes, I didn't foresee how impaired they were, I have fixed them, so hopefully you will be able to blend in better. The monsters we spoke of are in the Labyrinth still, licking their wounds and slowly regenerating, so save your energy, my girl. When the time comes, you will lead them in the oncoming war." The chocolaty, rich voice spoke in a whisper, praising her daughter with each word.

The girl was awake, and knew her place in what would be the shattering of Camp Half-Blood.


	14. 13: Annabeth

By the time we had all arrived back at the infirmary, the girl was up and moving. We all rushed in to find her sitting cross-legged on the bed, talking with Will. No longer was she frail and sickly looking. She seemed awake and alert. As we all stumbled in, Nico and Piper stood from where they had been sitting on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked under my breath.

Nico and Piper glanced at each other.

"We're not sure," Piper replied slowly, "Will's just checking her out now."

We all looked to Will. He was still talking to the girl. He was holding a handful of paint swatches and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"And this?" he asked, holding up the red palate.

"That is the colour red," the girl replied formally.

"And this one," Will asked again, this time holding up a yellow card.

"That's the colour yellow, duh," the girl sniped, exasperation on her face, "You've already asked me these, like, a thousand times. I feel fine."

Will turned back to us and shrugged. We all gestured frantically for him to come over.

"What?" he asked, looking at all our faces.

"What happened?" Jason asked, "Is she good?"

Will's face conveyed his amazement.

"Look's like it," he replied, "Her eyes are completely fine now. The only condition she has is a bad case of sarcasm, and low melanin levels, which can be expected."

We all looked at each other, thinking.

"Annabeth?" Hazel asked, "What do you think?"

I thought it over. That girl had had really underdeveloped eyes just last night, and now they were fine?

"Nico did anything happen last night? Anything that might have fixed her eyes?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head.

"This smells kind of...fishy," Percy added, and we all groaned at his pun.

"As much as I hate that pun, I agree," added Frank, "This is a bit odd. Yesterday her eyes were ten times worse. They can't just fix themselves instantly like that."

"Anyone gonna bother to ask me what happened?" came a voice.

We all glance at Nisha as she stood and walked over.

"Well?" she questioned impatiently.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"I guess so."

"Good," Nisha replied, " 'bout time. Magic. I used it to fix my eyes."

Right, because in a demigod camp anything can be fixed by magic.

"Why were your eyes that underdeveloped in the first place?" Nico asked.

She fixed him with a glare. She really didn't seem to like Nico.

"Because I didn't see the sun much where I lived," she seethed.

"Okay, okay," I interrupted before one of them started throwing punches, "Nisha, how did you get that much magic?"

She shrugged.

"Parents," she answered slowly, as if I was illiterate, "I'm a daughter of Hecate. You know, the goddess of magic."

I sighed quietly. The levels of sass in this girl were nearly as bad as a tired Percy.

"Well," Percy said, stepping forward, "Now that your eyes are fine...welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

We all looked incredulously at Percy. Had he just decided she was safe, or what? He must have noticed our looks, because he gestured at the girl.

"She's fine," he said defensively, "Her eyes are fixed. What's the problem?"

"Percy, she could be dangerous," explained Jason.

"What, are we gonna turn her away? When do we ever turn away a demigod, huh?"

"Percy, her levels of magic…"

"Guys seriously! She's not even one of the Big Three! Any of us could kill all of you with a flick of the wrist, and you're not kicking us out."

That stilled everyone. I could see everyone elses gears turning. Percy had made a good point. But I could only think of the side of Percy I had seen in Tartarus. The way he had nearly killed Akhlys… How easily he could have broken away, his tether snapped. It was terrifying to think how that could happen again. I shook myself out of it. This was Percy I was talking about here. _My_ Percy. He would never let that happen. Never again.

"Alright," I said, breaking the silence, "If Percy thinks she's fine, I say let her in."

Percy smiled gratefully at me. Everyone looked uncomfortable, but mumbled their agreements. Nisha grinned.

"Great," she gushed, "I'll be on my way then."

She walked past us grinning and slipped out the infirmary door.

"We should have taken her to Chiron," Nico told us forcefully, "He wanted to see her when she woke up, didn't he?"

"Drop it, Nico," Percy said in a monotone.

We all were taken aback with his tone. Nico glared at him.

"Why are you so defensive of this girl, Percy," asked Nico, voicing the question we were all silently harbouring, "Do you know something we don't?"

Percy's face grew stormy. I laid a hand on his arm. His muscles tensed under the skin, and I hoped for everyone's safety that we could calm him down. I didn't know what was up with him.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around saying that we're the ones keeping secrets. Who knew about the Roman camp and didn't think to tell us, huh?"

"I-I… How about the fact that maybe, just maybe my sister was at that same bloody camp, and maybe I wanted to keep her safe!"

"Oh, yeah. The exact same sister that you brought back from the dead! As if you would do that for the rest of us!"

"That's enough, I think that maybe we should all just take a big deep breath." Piper sliced through the tension so easily it could have been butter. With that one simple command the room started to cool down, the anger and fury washing away.

"Percy," Piper continued, "It was not just your decision to let Nisha in. Nico was right, she could still easily be dangerous to us. What you said wasn't nice. Apologise to Nico and to Hazel."

For a couple seconds, I thought he wouldn't. He was still tense and glared around the room. He suddenly relaxed, head drooping.

"I'm so sorry Hazel," he said softly, "I'm sorry Neeks. I just … with Gaia ... the deaths … I just,"

Percy ran out of words, but everyone understood what he was trying to say. He felt responsible for all the deaths caused by Gaia. Nico nodded stiffly, accepting Percy's apology. I could tell though, by his posture, he had not forgotten what Percy had said. I hoped Percy didn't just create a rift between the two of them. We all needed each other, now more than ever. We all unconsciously looked to the doors, where Nisha had left.

"Frank and I will go get Chiron," Jason announced, "We'll tell him what's happened."

Jason gestured at Frank and they both left, leaving an awkward silence.

"Well," I said in an overly cheery voice, "Percy and I are going to go to the lake."

I gave his arm a tug and we started towards the door. I glanced behind me. Piper and Hazel were both giving me variations of good luck, Will was watching Percy and Nico … Nico was staring at the wall. His expression was fragmented, switching between devastation and fury. I thought back on what Percy had said to him, about not bringing us back if we had died. After all these deaths, that had probably hit a really tender spot. Percy and I exited the door and started walking to the lake, my arm stiff and my pace fast.

"Annie," Percy started, coming to a halt, "What's wrong."

"You," I replied, "What was that?"

"I don't know … it just kinda came out."

"That was horrible Percy. You think Nico doesn't think about bringing people back every dark night? You made it sound like he was doing something wrong. As if it was an unspeakable act. As if he wouldn't do the same for us. That was awful!"

"Annie, I swear," Percy implored, distress in his tone, "I didn't mean that. I wasn't thinking straight. I … I don't know what that was. I'm sorry."

"And Nisha? What was all that about?"

"I don't know."

An angry silence fell. I tapped my foot as I pondered what Percy had said. It just didn't seem like him, at all. I understand that the deaths may have had a negative effect on him but this was a touch excessive.

"Annie," Percy said softly, and I turned towards him, surprised to see an immense sadness on his face, "I was like Nisha once. I was new and I was scared and I was powerful. I may have tried to hide it with sarcasm, but when I first arrived here I was so afraid that you guys wouldn't accept me, that I would have nowhere else to go. I don't ever want a demigod to feel like that again. I was a rash and a blockhead, but I guess I recognised what she was going through, you know?"

He raised his sea-green eyes to mine and I saw a true sadness in them. The tension in my body fled, until there was just a niggling feeling left in my gut. Percy was fine. He was just worried and strained and scared. I stepped forward and kissed him. He pulled me in tight. I breathed a sigh of relief. Still my Percy. Everything was fine.


	15. 14: Frank

"Percy's not okay, is he?"

I looked at Jason. Worry lined his features. I shook my head.

"No. But after everything he's been through, no sane person would be."

Silence from Jason.

"This Nisha…" he started, "There's something different about her. Something wrong. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I think we all can, except maybe for Percy."

"What's been up with him," Jason asked, clearly exasperated, "The deaths I get, but he's still acting really weird."

I nodded encouragingly at him. It was good for Jason to get this out, and I agreed. This was different to post-war trauma. This had all started with that Nisha girl.

"Maybe Nisha cast a spell on him," Jason muttered sarcastically.

"No," I replied, "Hazel would have noticed."

Jason nodded. We finished our walk to the Big House in contemplative silence. We pushed open the door, stepping inside. Chiron raised his head from his paperwork.

"Yes, boys?" he inquired.

"Nisha's awake," I told him.

Chiron nodded and placed his glasses down gently on his large oak desk. He wheeled himself quickly and confidently towards us. We both moved to one side and then followed him out the door.

"Where is she?" Chiron asked, as we made our way across the camp.

We glanced at each other.

"We're not quite sure," Jason said slowly, "She wanted to see the camp, so we let her go."

Not strictly true. She had stormed out and no one had had the guts to follow her. Suddenly, I spotted her, over in the strawberry fields. She was talking to Lou, Hecate cabins head councilor, and only other member. I pointed her out to Chiron and Jason and we began heading in that direction. As we got closer, Nisha saw us coming, and her conversation with Lou stilled.

"You must be Nisha," Chiron called, "I'm Chiron, the camp director."

Nisha gave a small, hesitant wave, eyes flickering between Jason and I, clearly suspicious. Chiron smiled widely.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Nisha," Chiron intoned, much to our surprise, "I've been told you're a daughter of Hecate and I see that you have already found our other Hecate descendant."

Nisha glanced questioningly at Lou, who smiled and nodded.

"Now, as is tradition, it is time for your tour of the Camp. Lou? Would you show our new resident around?"

"Sure," Lou replied, practically beaming at Nisha, "We'll go have a look around, and then we'll grab you some clothes, toiletries and a bunk, alright?"

Nisha nodded and followed Lou as she set off towards the obstacle course. Chiron turned to us.

"She is a demigod," he said firmly, "We never turn away demigods. You can go and tell the others my final decision."

I looked at Jason, whose lips were pursed in distaste. He really did not like that Nisha girl. I tugged gently on his arm, and we headed back to tell the news to the others.

"If Chiron thinks she's okay, then I trust his judgement."

"Are you kidding? He didn't see what she did."

"I agree, she's dangerous."

"She's just scared, give her time to adjust."

"And what? Time to figure out how to bring us down?"

The arguing was ridiculously loud, ringing in my ears like some was banging pots next to my head. Annabeth and Percy were down by the lake, so thankfully they weren't taking sides, but everyone else had split into two teams; 'Pro-Nisha' or 'Anti-Nisha'. Nico, Jason and Hazel were on the 'Anti-Nisha' side, and Piper, Will and I were on the 'Pro-Nisha' side.

Not that I wanted to get involved.

"Her powers are being left unchecked!" Jason exclaimed, "We have no way of containing her if she goes rogue, and we don't even know the extent of her powers. We can't take the risk."

"Are you kidding me?" Will cried out, "Just because of the war, we shouldn't let demigods in? Isn't this exactly what led to our downfall last time? She's a demigod, just like us. She deserves to feel safe, to have somewhere to stay and that place is Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" Nico rebutted, "We are risking the safety of the entire camp, for one demigod. What if she's bad, huh?"

"Who would she be working for?"

"I don't know, it could be anyone! Giants, titans, practically any monster. Or she could be one of those demigods that hates our camp and wants to destroy it. We don't know!"

"Exactly; we don't know. So why not give her the benefit of doubt?"

It was me who said that, cutting through the bickering. Everyone turned to me, looking surprised at my outburst. I took a big breath.

"Yes, Nico, Jason, Hazel, she could be bad. But, so could anyone that we have ever let into one of our camps. But we never turned them away. You know why? Because we are good people. We don't instantly see the bad in others, and assume it overrules the good. Yes, Nisha has powers. We all do. It's kinda comes with the gig. So why are we concluding that just because she's powerful, she has to be evil? Yes, she stopped time, but she was panicking, and if what Hazel said is true, she really didn't know what she was doing. Yes, her eyes fixed themselves, but her using her magic is a perfectly viable explanation for how they healed. Why are assuming she's evil?"

Silence. Will and Piper were nodding at me, and Nico, Hazel and Jason were looking thoughtful.

"Alright," Hazel sighed, "Maybe Frank's right. But I still feel uneasy about her. We need to keep an eye on her. Any funky business and we're having a serious chat about her, okay?"

We all nodded, pleased with the compromise.

"And Percy." Nico added.

What? Nico seemed to notice our bewildered looks.

"There's something between him and that girl. Not anything romantic, but something else. We need to keep an eye on him too."

We all shrugged, not really believing Nico. It was Percy. He was fine.


	16. 15: Interlude

**-Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Basically, for the next part, we are jumping forward five years. Supersassysnakeeatingbadger and I decided that instead of spending the next couple of years writing everything that happens, we would give you a very brief overview of what happens during these years. The next chapter we post is then set five years later from the one previous to this (confusing I know but it should make sense when you read it). Thank you so much for your support, and please feel free to drop some constructive criticism! - excusemewhileiasdfghjkl-**

And so, an eye was kept on both Nisha and Percy as Nisha settled into her new home. After a couple months, nearly everyone suspicions had worn away. Except for Nico's. He remembered that presence he had felt around Nisha, and although he still couldn't place it, it worried him. But, he put that aside, burying his doubts, and life continued on in Camp Half-Blood.

For five years the camp ran smoothly, with only minor issues disrupting the daily flow.

Percy and Annabeth's relationship only strengthened over the years. Annabeth's worries about Nisha eventually faded and were pushed to the back of her mind. Percy, with much help from Grover, Jason and Frank, proposed to Annabeth three years after the war, on the anniversary of their first date together. They decided not to get married until they finished college which was about seven months away. Percy had already bought the perfect ring for his Wise Girl.

Jason and Piper were the opposite of Percy and Annabeth. While Percy and Annabeth grew closer together, Jason and Piper's relationship was crumbling. There were weekly arguments that seemed to start over the smallest, most insignificant things, and they were getting more and more heated. After Gaia, they had both been consumed by their grief for Leo and a rift had opened up between them, and they just couldn't find a way to heal, even after he had returned. Over the years they spent less and less time together.

Frank was hopelessly in love with Hazel, so much so that he turned into a horse for every month-anniversary just so she could relive her past riding days. Frank had continued to keep his lifeline safe in a fireproof bag, stored safely with his fellow praetor, Reyna. Frank and Hazel went with Reyna back to Camp Jupiter where they helped encourage more peace and prosperity in camp, so that nothing like what happened with the turned demigods ever happened again. They kept in very close touch with their friends in Camp Half-Blood, visiting every couple of weeks, and even more regularly once the Labyrinth tunnel transport system was established.

Nico Di Angelo had grown into his sexuality, finally confessing that he loved Will by accidently having one too many nectars, feeling overconfident and yelling it across the dining hall at him, much to his dismay the next morning. Their relationship blossomed, with nightly games of Mario Kart that always ending in controller-wrestling and Will braiding Nico's hair full of flowers. Deciding to move closer together, they refurbished a wing of the infirmary so that Will could always be on-call, having their own kitchenette, bathroom and living space. They had also started looking into consummating their marriage and possibly adopting a little girl.

Leo's voyage to rescue Calypso from Ogygia was almost a complete success. Flying back on Festus, with Calypso's arms wrapped around his waist, Leo was content, dreaming about their happily ever after. When he got back to Camp Half-Blood he was flooded with hugs, and almost just as many punches. After stepping back from all the welcomes, Leo quickly realised that Calypso was not happy. For years Leo tried to cheer her up; he made big romantic gestures, he bought her a little garden for her to keep and he always gave her the space she needed. But after a while, it was too much. She missed Ogygia. She missed being immortal. She missed her powers. And she was done with Leo. She left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note to tell Leo how she felt. Leo didn't handle it well. He blamed himself. He moved out of Camp Half-Blood and stayed at the Bunker for weeks after Calypso left, immersing himself in his work. Jason eventually got him to snap out of it, but Leo was never quite the same. No more jokes. No more laughter. His self-confidence was drained and Leo spiralled into a pretty bad depression.

Reyna was welcomed back as the praetor of Camp Jupiter once more, bringing a strange feeling with her. Love. And, strangely enough, Thalia was starting to feel something like that too. She wasn't sure about these feelings; surely a Hunter of Artemis wasn't supposed to feel attraction, let alone for someone that she barely knew. And yet, Thalia couldn't stop the feeling growing; she liked Reyna. Maybe even loved Reyna. Neither knowing that the other felt the same way.

Through the years the ranks of both the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons increased substantially. The two groups formed a light alliance with each other, putting aside their differences. Supplies, skills and information was traded and strong bonds were formed between Hylla and Artemis.

Grover's life as Protector of the Wild led him to the corners of the world, seeking out others to help him save the dying Wild, to keep Pan's spirit alive. Although he travelled far, Grover always returned to his Juniper. Juniper became an asset to the camp, guiding new campers, chattering with the Demeter kids about flora, and occasionally babysitting Mellie and Coach Hedge's son, Chuck. Grover and Juniper spent as much time together as possible, wandering the strawberry fields and dancing into the night with the other satyrs and dryads.

Clarisse and Chris's relationship was an interesting one. After the curing of Chris's Labyrinth induced madness, they became a very close couple. They both went to the University of Arizona after the war, opting out of their leadership positions. They both are still very competitive, with daily gym wars and races to the lecture halls, but Chris also brought out the softer side in Clarisse, like when he convinced her to adopt an abandoned puppy dog he brought home one day. The next day she was treating the puppy like her child. They named her Chariot.

Gleeson Hedge had a son and he couldn't be more proud of him. Chuck was a quick learner and had taken to ramming any wooden surface in sight. Hedge had simply laughed and told his boy to beat that cupcake into the ground. Mellie had become a loving mother too. She often helped the Apollo kids win their woodwinds and became close friends with Juniper. It wasn't long before they could be seen playing pinochle with Chiron on the porch of the Big House.

The Stoll brothers had seen something terrible during the war with Gaia, and it seemed to calm them out of their kleptomaniac ways. Connor remained independent, keeping only to himself and his brother, while Travis instead branched out. Literally. Travis felt a connection with Katie Gardner, a daughter of Demeter, and they often spent time together. They soon became known as a camp power couple and even Drew had to admit that they were meant for each other.

Ella and Tyson did not stay in Camp Half-Blood after the war with Gaia. They left with the Hunters of Artemis, with the goal in mind to salvage and recreate the Sibylline books. Ella worked tirelessly on them, with Tyson both standing guard, and caring to her needs. The hunters also protected Ella, and are under strict orders from Artemis not to let the books out of their sight. Currently they are staying with the Amazons, while the Hunters were taking a break. The books in question are nearly completed, and Ella expects to finish in the coming weeks.

Much to everyone's surprise, Malcolm Pace and Nyssa Barrera were together and had a four-year-old daughter. Annabeth had run in on her brother Malcolm calling Nyssa and asking about their baby girl. Soon the whole camp was informed, and a huge party was hosted in celebration. They revealed that their daughter was three when the war with Gaia happened, and that they had kept her in a safe-house in LA. They brought her in and the whole camp met her and said hello. After the initial hellos and congratulations, goodbyes were said to Malcolm, Nyssa and little baby Celestia, as they moved to Los Angeles permanently.

After the war with Gaia, Austin Lake was nowhere to be seen. While some believed that he was one of the demigods that betrayed Camp Half-Blood, the other children of Apollo firmly defended him. There are whispers among the cabin of a girl that he had run off with, but nobody knew for certain.

But while everyone else was settling down and rebuilding their lives, Nisha was working hard to destroy it. Every couple of nights she would sneak out of her cabin and make her way to the Labyrinth, bringing with her supplies, weapons and plans to the monsters residing there. She devised a plan with their leader. They were nearly ready to begin their attack.


	17. 16: Nisha

The darkness was thick around me as I made my way through the forest, towards the Labyrinth. I had a rolled up plan of the Big House tucked into the waistband of my jeans. It was the final blueprint we needed before our plan of attack would settle into place. My breath was quick but silent. I had nearly been caught sneaking out of my cabin. That Nico boy had caught me once a couple days ago and now he was super suspicious, but I had gotten past him with a bit of manoeuvring. The plan was too close to completion for me to get caught. I brushed past another branch and reached the clearing where the bouldering outcrop commonly known as Zeus' fist was. I slipped through the entrance, pulling a small torch out of my pocket as I entered. Even though I practically knew the way by heart there were many little rocks and ledges that jutted out into the passageway and I didn't want to hit my head on those again. Plus, you could never trust the maze. Even after all the work Annabeth and the other Athena kids had done on it to make it stable and a path between the two camps, it still occasionally shifted. But I remembered how my path went. Two lefts, a right, the center path and then another two rights and one final left. Following my memorised instructions, I made it to the stone passageway outside our temporary camp. Campfire light illuminated the passageway in front of me. I sighed. The monsters were getting restless, and therefore, careless. Anyone who accidentally walks down this passage could see that light. I stopped my stride just before I reached the entrance to the cave and collected myself. These idiotic monsters required an imposing figure. Their imposing figure was here.

"Why is there a fire?" I asked heatedly as I walked in, "I could see it before I was even in this passageway."

The monsters all turned their heads to me and I glared at as many of them as I could. My gaze was greeted by a silence. I paced over and scuffed out their measly fire. Their leader, the leader I had called here, stepped forward.

"Girl," he growled, "Do you have what we require."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the plan. He was such a drama queen. He unrolled it with reverence, eyes darting over the miniscule writing.

"That's it?" I interrupted, "We have everything?"

He nodded and handed me the checklist. I scanned over it. Plans, check. I gave a quick glance around the room. It looked like most of the monsters we were expecting were here. Now, the summoning materials. My mother had said that these were all that were required and according to the parchment attached, it was a pretty easy method to combine them. That was my responsibility on the day of the attack; summon our secret weapon. I was still nervous about using this option, but mother had assured me that everything would work, and that our secret weapon had been successfully corrupted. I certainly hoped so.

I moved silently into the corner, praying to my mother.

"Everything is prepared on our side," I murmured, "Are you ready mother?"

I felt her consciousness reach out to me and I allowed it to enter my mind.

"Yes," came the whispered reply, "We are ready."

I swallowed dryly.

"When will we strike?" I asked hesitantly.

After a slight pause, mother's reply came through.

"Tomorrow. They are celebrating, are they not? They will be distracted. It is a perfect time to strike."

I nodded, even though I realised she couldn't see me. Tomorrow.

I stood, raising my hands for attention. The monsters all stilled, eyes or eye drawn to me.

"We attack tomorrow," I told them, "You all know your roles. You will wait for my signal."

Muttering around the cavern. I met eyes with their leader. He paced over.

"We'll send out the Amazon attack squad tonight so that they reach their camp early tomorrow."

I nodded, approving his decision. He thrust out a hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, young Nisha."

"Let's kick some demigod ass, Lycaon."


	18. 17: Percy

The celebrations were in full swing by the time I walked in with Annie. Everyone was laughing, all the tables were pushed together to form a huge buffet table and even the Romans and Hunters of Artemis were mingling. I noticed with surprise a spray of spiky black hair belonging to Thalia, standing awfully close to Reyna. Interesting. It had been five years without war of any kind so everyone was celebrating. I had just walked over to the buffet to grab a cup of blue cola, when a hand grasped my arm. Flinching, I turned to Nisha, a daughter of Hecate. She had grown close with me and Annabeth, causing Will to joke that we had adopted her as our daughter. Sure, she looked like me, but I had sort of felt a connection with her.

She had grown a lot, since we'd found her in the woods. She had become a terrific swords woman, equaling even myself in one on one combat. She often hung around with Leo, trying to get him to smile with witty jokes and passing him the occasional spanner or wrench. She had changed from the sickly, pale girl who had fainted at the touch of human contact to a tan, healthy athlete. She was strange; her sister Lou Ellen absolutely hated to swim, and yet here was Nisha, diving off of the pier into the lake every other day. I liked to think it was my influence. Annabeth and I sometimes joined her, but always seemed to end up with Annie drying out on the beach, reading a book while Nisha and I raced laps.

"What's up Nish?" I asked her.

"I-I-I have something I n-need you to hear." I hadn't heard her stammering like this since we'd first found her.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw something…but...it's impossible...forget it."

She turned and started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Nisha, talk to me."

"It's nothing, nothing. Just forget it." She was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here. It's okay." I held her in my arms, the noise of the party booming over her tears.

Once her shaking had lessened a little I released her and knelt down in front of her.

"What did you see?" I asked softly.

"I-I thought I saw monsters," she sniffled.

"Where-," I began but I was interrupted by a yell.

We both stood up straight and looked for the source. It was Reyna. She had evidently just closed an Iris message and looked distraught. The party died down as people noticed the tears running down her face and her barely contained shaking. I placed my drink down heavily on the table, the soda spilling over the sides, and rushed to her. As I ran, I saw Thalia running towards the Iris cabin.

"Reyna," Jason was imploring when I reached her, "What's wrong, is everything okay?"

He held her gently in his arms and she looked like she was in shock. Piper stood to the side, a hand placed on Reyna's shoulder. I pushed Nisha's remark to the side and focussed on Reyna.

"Reyna? What's up, tell us. You need to tell us what's wrong."

"Hylla's dead. Ella too. The books are gone."

My throat dried. Ella? But Tyson…he was with her.

"Tyson?"

Reyna shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes. I felt numbness creeping over my body. Tyson was dead? But, how? I had literally talked to him this morning.. How had everything just crumbled apart like that. My head spun. The Sibylline books were gone too? The ones we'd worked hard to recreate from Ella's memory. How could they be gone? How could the Amazons have been so easily infiltrated? Suddenly Nisha screamed. She was quivering, fear seeping out of her vision, and she pointed into the woods. Pointed to where the small outcrop of Zeus' fist was. It was on fire. Torches were streaming out from the old labyrinth. The Romans were already here, so that could only mean… Monsters. The monsters Nisha said she'd saw. I felt sick. Maybe if I had listened to her, paid more attention. Racing towards the woods, Jason and I drew our swords. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them, all streaming from Zeus' fist. More and more campers and legionnaires showed up, weapons at the ready. Apparently, old habits die hard, and I wasn't the only one who had brought a weapon. At the head of the incoming attack, was the person I least expected.

Bob.

Bob's once-silver hair was splattered with red. My stomach squirmed as I realised it was blood. And his eyes were as black as the Death Mist he had once saved me from. A long spear that was once the broom he had used to save my life swung menacingly in his hands. My blood ran cold. My friends were by my side, but Annabeth was the only one who knew my fear. Cynocephali ran rogue, attacking as many campers as they could, cyclops took huge swings at buildings and rouge centaurs ran around, attacking campers left and right. Caught by surprise, we were falling under their onslaught. I heard a male voice screaming; someone was badly injured. Nico rushed past. Will lay dying in his arms. His blonde hair was dimmed, light and life leaving his limp body. I couldn't be there for Nico, and it hurt my soul that I was too busy slaying these monsters. I could see Nico was not okay.

Leo had set himself on fire and his siblings were throwing as much Greek fire at the outcrop as possible. Jason and Piper were fighting back to back, calling lightning to Hail Mary the monsters and charmspeaking them to fight each other. Festus was rampaging, stomping on the monsters and several campers, unable to differ between them. Frank had transformed into a bear and was ripping the wolves and rogue centaurs apart. Arion had appeared out of nowhere, and was being ridden by Hazel through the chaos, cavalry sword thick with the dusty remnants of the monsters cut down. It was chaos.

 _I only saw the red; their red, their blood. I didn't remember anything from before, just a pale goddess clothed in a swirling void. She came in the night, into my dreams, whispering her beautiful plans in my ear. Her willpower was stronger than any I had known. I easily succumbed. Now I was going to help her and her daughter to topple several generations of powerful demigods. The demigods that had betrayed me, used me. The one named Percy's bones would be crushed under my heel._

The once friendly Titan was closer, his spear impaling anyone who came too close. I knew that he was making a beeline towards me.

One by one, thoughts came to the top of my mind. Where was Nisha? Annie? Were they okay? Were they alive? I quickly deflected a blow from a lamia's claws, the thought forcefully flung from my mind. I just had to hope they were somewhere safe. I stabbed the lamiae, turning to engage in a fight with another monster. They were not stopping and they just kept streaming out of the Labyrinth. I glanced around to the demigods around me. There was at least three monster per demigod. We were in trouble.


	19. 18: Nico

**Hey guys! In one of our reviews we were asked some questions that we thought we should answer. So, we have had a couple people ask about Nisha's name (as in why it's so weird). Basically, there is a lot of symbolism behind her name which will be looked into further in our later stories. We've also been asked about Malcolm and Nyssa and their part in the story. We can't tell you that just yet! But we can assure you that there is no connection between Nisha and Nyssa as Nyssa is Rick's character (Nyssa Barrera) and Nisha is our OC. Hope that answered any questions you had! If not, leave a comment, and we'll try our best to answer it! - excusemewhileiasdfghjkl**

He was dying. I could see his life force ebbing away and there was not a _goddamn_ thing I could do about it. I furiously wiped away the tears streaming down my face and grabbed his hand. I had shadow-travelled out of the fight, out of the barrier surrounding Camp Half-Blood. I had needed to get Will out of there. And I knew my friends needed me, I knew we were overwhelmed but…Will. He had been outside the Labyrinth when the monsters had begun pouring out. He had screamed so loud. By the time I had got there he was surrounded by rogue centaurs and there was blood, too much blood, spilling out of a deepening gash in his chest. It was fatal. I knew it was as soon as I saw it, and he did too. But I still grabbed him and ran, the monsters following in my wake, until I could shadow-travel out of there. Now, I gently stroked his face as he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Ni-ni," Will tried to say, but I shushed him. I knew what he was trying to say, but it was hurting him, making his injury worse.

"You're fine," I murmured, stroking his now ash white hair, "You're okay, you're okay Will. It's just a scratch, I promise."

His eyes held a great sadness as he slowly shook his head at me. He pulled his hands away from his wound and blood gushed from between his fingers.

"No," I gasped, pushing my hands down on top of his, trying to stop the blood, "Will you're fine."

What was he doing? He was a doctor. He should know that wouldn't help. Will slipped one of his hands out of mine and rested it gently on my cheek. He smiled sadly, his teeth stained red.

"Stop it," I told him, my voice choked with tears, "Stop it. Will. Stop it. You're going to be fine"

His hand dropped from my face as a spasm of pain racked his body, and I could feel that his hand had left a sticky trail of blood on my cheek.

"No, you can't leave me, no. We, we still have so much ahead of us. Our marriage, our daughter. Don't go, not now. Please. Will. Come back to me."

He gazed at me and I could see that he was trying to act nonchalant, trying to act like it was okay. I thought desperately about what I needed to do. Stem the bleeding. I needed to something to stop the blood flow. Will gently squeezed my hand and I realised I was too late. I felt his soul leave his body, but I still pleaded.

"Will, come back to me. I love you. Please come back to me. Please."

Nothing.

I leaned back on my heels, shoulders heaving. Will. He was gone. No. No no no. I was going to get him back. Goddamnit I was a child of Hades. I would get him back. I ran my fingers over his eyelids, blocking their lifeless gazing. I gathered him into my arms, grunting a little under his weight. Time to pay a trip to the Underworld and see my dear old father.

It was a struggle to keep moving. His body felt heavier with each step. My everything's body. The palace throne room of my father, the king of the Underworld, materialised into view around me. My father was laid out upon his throne, legs over the armrest and hands mimicking shredding a electric guitar. He had a record player blasting a guitar solo.

"Hey, son. Have you heard of the band Queen… there's this song, Bohemian Rhapso- Is that a dead body? Put him down, and get some hot chocolate."

Swinging his feet off of the armrest, he rushed over to a door that leads to Only-He-Knows-Where. I wanted hot chocolate desperately, but knew that I couldn't leave Will.

"Hey, uh, dad? What would I have to do to get my fiancé back?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I've had him here for about an half an hour, he kept finger-gunning at me so I sent him to your room. Now, what about this fiancée nonsense, how come I haven't gotten a wedding invite yet? What suit should I wear? What should I get you as a wedding present?"

"Dad, I swear you're worse at this wedding thing than Will."

"Ah, the wedding, what'd I miss?" Will's ghost was leaning against the doorjamb. I raced over to him, with Freddie Mercury blasting a solo in the background.

"Thank the Gods, Will! We are having that wedding before you die again!"

"Maybe you die next, that'd really shake it up."

Que the finger guns. Did death make him high?

"No, neither of us are going to die!"

Dad was in the background, squealing like a fanboy at all the news of a son-in-law. I went to pull Will into a hug, but my hands passed right through him. Right. He was still dead. With Will giggling behind me, I turned back to my father.

"What's the price?"

"Huh?"

"The price. I want Will back."

Dad's face was pained.

"You...you can't Neeks. I'm sorry but he's gone."

I pointed over my shoulder.

"He's right here. I just have to connect his spirit back to his body, right? No problem."

He seemed lost for words.

"No that's not...I thought that if he was here, you could visit him...but I can't bring him back, Nico."

"Fine. You won't. I will. Just show me how."

"Nico, no." Hades told me firmly, "You can't just bring people back as you please."

I felt a stab of fear. Could I really not bring him back? As quickly as it striked, I shook it away. I would bring Will back. No matter the cost. I hardened my heart.

"How?"

"Nico you can't just br-"

He was interrupted by the sound of me drawing my Stygian sword. I gazed into his eyes, daring him to continue. Hades rose to his full height, eyes hard.

"Is that a threat?"

I raised my chin, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Whatever it takes.

"Nico," he began, taking a step forward, "I will not bring him back."

I stepped forward too, the point of my sword resting on my father's jugular.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I said softly.

Suddenly, Will screamed. It grated at my heart, and I lowered my sword.

"Will? Will! What's wrong? What did you do?"

Hades' face was stony.

"He's dead, Nico. He's in my kingdom. He's under my control. He will do whatever I tell him to."

The full implications of what he was threatening sunk in. Will's voice was going hoarse, pain layering every scream. What was he doing to him?

"Stop!" I finally gasped, "Please, stop, stop hurting him."

Instantly Will slumped over, no longer screaming. Hades expression was regretful.

"I'm sorry Nico. I know you love him, but I can't bring him back. No one can. It would upset the balance of the Underworld. I've had a hard enough time with that Percy boy and his friends always coming back. I can't let you bring back Will."

Tears started to well in my eyes as hopelessness set in. I had to get him back. I had to. Looking at Will's panting ghost, my hopelessness hardened into a firm resolve.

"I'll do it myself then."

Hades sighed.

"Nico, you can't, you do not have the power."

"No. But I have some of your power, _dad_. I'm bringing him back."

I jogged quickly over to Will's ghost, which was examining his pinky finger with wonder.

"I got a surprise for you." I told him, feigning excitement, "Wanna come see?"

Will's face lit up and he followed me and I strode over to his body.

"Nico you can't-."

"Shut it."

I knelt next to Will's body, his skin almost as sickly looking as mine. I felt a slight breeze as his spirit settled down next to me. His eyes were confused and he reached out a hand.

"Is that me?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked him, looking into his spirit's eyes, "Come back to the real world? Come back to Camp Half-Blood? Come back to me?"

His ghost looked frightened.

"It hurts back there."

"I know, I know," I told him soothingly, "but it will be okay. I promise."

His ghost nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay."

I turned back to my father.

"Would it work. If I did it, would it work?"

"No. Only I can fully bring someone back."

"What would happen if I did?"

Hades shrugged.

"Dunno."

I glared at him. This was Will's life at stake here; I wasn't kidding around. It just didn't seem to be getting through to my father. He shrugged again.

"Sorry Neeks. I thought that if he was here at least you could visit him. But I can't bring him back."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Won't."

He turned and starting walking towards one of the smoky doorways leading out of the room. He couldn't leave. He couldn't just walk out me like this, let me lose someone else I love like this. Not again, not like…

"Bianca."

My father's spine stiffened and he turned back to me. His eyes were a mix of anger and regret.

"You wouldn't bring her back either. What is it with you and wanting the people I love to leave me, dad? I lost my mum. I lost Bianca. I've probably lost I don't how many of my friends while I was down here trying to save my fiancé."

My voice had been steadily rising and tears were starting to form behind my eyes.

"Do you even care? Is this some kind of petty way of keeping me here, keeping me near you? So when you're all alone in the spring, you don't feel so abandoned? So I'll visit more often? Is that why?"

Hades shook his head, looking down-hearted.

"Nico, no. I can't bring people back as I please, you know that. It has horrible consequences and it always sours. Not to mention the paperwork!"

"Paperwork? Paperwork! Dad, this isn't just some mortal. It's Will. My Will."

"I know Nico, but I can't."

"No. You won't. You won't bring him back. And don't feed me that bull about how 'the universe will be out of balance' or whatever. Demigods go on quests all the time and bring people back."

"Yes, Neeks, but this isn't a quest."

"Don't. Don't call me that. You have lost the right to call me that."

"Ne-...Nico, please, be reasonable."

"Do I have enough power to bring him back?"

"In theory, yes, but it wouldn't be a full resurrection."

My father seemed to had realised the information he had let slip and groaned.

"Don't…"

But it was too late. I had already placed my had firmly on Will's chest. I tried to channel my power into him, but I had no idea what I was looking for. I reached a hand to Will's ghost sitting next to me.

"Take my hand."

"I'm a ghost."

"Just take it, Will!"

He placed his hand gently in mine, but it passed through hovering halfway through mine.

"Told ya."

"It's close enough."

I slowly drew his hand towards the gaping wound in his body's side. I tried to focus my power, to force his spirit back into his body, but nothing happened. I worked harder, sweat starting to lightly coat my forehead. A small suction, like a drain at the end of the bath, but then it stopped.

"Come on, come on," I muttered, straining myself even more.

It had to work. I grunted as I felt my power take a blow. The slurping noise began again, and Will's spirit started to slowly get drawn towards the wound.

"Woah. Trippy."

I gasped as I felt a sharp stab somewhere in the depths of my stomach, but I didn't stop. It was working.


	20. 19: Jason

I fought back to back with Piper, sweat pouring down my body. I hadn't dressed in preparation for a fight, and neither had she. She was spinning around and slashing monsters in a green dress and heels. Thanks, Aphrodite Cabin. I cut down another monster and countless more quickly filled its place. My lungs heaved. I had already killed so many. Behind me, a horn sounded. I turned, hopeful that it would mean reinforcements, but I felt my stomach drop. It was reinforcements, but not for us. There was a large man, covered fully in fur, standing on the Big House's roof. He lowered the horn from his face and I flinched. That was no man. It was a lycanthrope. A huge lycanthrope. He howled viciously, and legions of wolves streamed out of the Labyrinth and the forest. How many more monsters were lying in wait? The large lycanthrope leapt down from the Big House roof, landing with a thud I could feel from where I was standing. He raised his head and in that instant, I recognised him. Lycaon. The king of the Lycanthrope race. His eyes met mine across the raging battlefield and my vision seemed to narrow. I was going to kill him. Piper laid a hand on my arm, and I could see in her fiery gaze that she saw him too. This was our battle to fight. We both set off purposefully towards Lycaon, cutting down any monsters that were in our path. Lycaon rolled his neck and dropped down on all fours, prowling towards us. We met in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hello, again-" His growl was menacing.

"Shut up." Piper's charmspeak silenced him immediately.

I readied my sword, which drew a snarl from Lycaon.

"Now, now, little girl. You mustn't speak unless spoken to. Don't you not know your etiquette?"

He swung his filed talons at Piper's head, who ducked, returning a strike at his midriff. I took the opportunity to send my sword veering towards his muzzle, but he easily dodged it. A glance passed between myself and Piper and we both attacked, pressing our advantage in numbers. Lycaon easily deflected our strikes, but we were slowly forcing him back. A double blow actually, physically forced him back, and surprise contorted his grisly features. He scrambled back a couple paces and, before we could gain the ground he had lost, he howled. It was ear-splitting standing so close to him, and it took most of my will-power not to drop my sword and cover my ears. I could see Piper suffering the same struggle, eardrums bursting and blood protruding slowly from them. His growl came to a whiny end and he gave a wolves smile.

"Let's even these odds, shall we?" he growled, and before I could look to Piper to ask her what she thought he meant, I was barrelled into from the left. I hit the ground with a heavy thud, a great weight on top of me. Yellow teeth hovered above my head and I thrust my sword up without looking. There was a sharp yelp as my sword hit something solid and I rolled the now dead wolf off my body, climbing to my feet. I saw Piper wrestling with another wolf before I was knocked down, yet again. Lycaon must have called his werewolves to him. They were overwhelming. I stabbed this wolf in the chest, rolling out from under him. This time, instead of standing, I launched myself at Piper. I tackled the wolf off her, pinning it to the ground before stabbing it. Piper stood and advanced on Lycaon. Lycaon growled and met her, swinging his filed claws. I was about to go and help when I felt a stinging slice on my arm. I spun. There was a abnormally large lycanthrope towering over me. Blood ran down my arm in rivers. He must have scratched me. It growled low in its throat at me. I smiled maniacally, adrenaline flowing through me.

"Bring it," I yelled at it.

It jumped forward and I stepped to the side, taking a swing. My sword made contact, but the werewolf didn't stop. It turned and jumped at me again. This time I wasn't as prepared, and it knocked me over, landing on my chest. Its claws dug into my shoulders and I cried out in pain. I thrust my sword up and into its chest, severing its heart. It gave one last heave, its odorous breath washing over my face, before it slumped on top of me. I started to move it off of me when I heard Piper scream. My mind narrowed, and I pushed, using the winds to raise me, and the lycanthrope, off the ground. Hovering a couple feet off the blood soaked grass, I looked for Piper. I saw her on the ground at Lycaon's feet, hands cupping her bloodied face. Lycaon reached down and clutched a handful of her hair, pulling her off her knees and making her cry out. He raised an arm to strike and I drew back mine. I threw my sword as his arm fell. It spiralled through the air, finally embedding itself in Lycaon's chest. He dropped Piper and stumbled back a few steps, hands pressed to his chest. An arc of lightning ran threw my sword, cooking the Wolf King. I flew over to him and, placing a foot on his chest, pulled out my sword.

"Don't play in the kitchen, unless you want to be sliced!" I yelled at him.

I raised my sword and, with as much force as I could muster, swung it at his neck. It cut through his burnt flesh with ease, parting his head from the rest of his body. It fell to the ground, and his body collapsed. I ran over to Piper, who was still on the ground, and dropped to my knees beside her. I gathered her in my arms and flew us into the air.


	21. 20: Hazel

Arion heaved beneath me as we blitzed around the battlefield, dispatching monsters left and right. We were focussing on the centaurs, duelling any that we could see. I had just taken down a chestnut centaur with Scottish war paint streaking his bare chest when Frank flew into through view. Literally. He had been flung through the air by one of the larger cyclopes. I spurred Arion to go to where he had landed, and he flew through the ranks. Frank was lying in a small crater, no longer transformed as a bear.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine, I can still fight. I'll be alright, so long as my stick doesn't burn." The stick that had been given to Reyna. Reyna, who was at the camp fighting. Reyna, who was hacking into the rogue centaurs. Oh, no.

"Frank, Reyna still has your stick, right?"

Frank's eyes widened as he realised what I was implying. He climbed to his feet, pain flickering across his features. He transformed into a bear again, letting loose a vicious roar. We both made our way towards Reyna, fighting through ranks of empousai, griffons and lamiae. Reyna stabbed the centaur just as we reached her.

"Reyna!" I yelled over the battle. It was lucky that she could see me in the thick of it, let alone hear me.

"Hazel, what's up?"

"Where's Frank's stick? Is it safe?"

"It's here."

She took it out of the fireproof bag in her clock. The biggest and only mistake Reyna had ever made. Clambering up behind us, a cyclops lifted his giant club. Everything happened in slow-motion. As he lowered his club, the Greek kids catapulted a flaming ball at him.

Too late.

His club connected with Arion beneath me, sending me flying into a tree, and leaving Arion downed. The fire connected with the cyclops, and sent him stumbling back, flames engulfing his body. He fell on the praetor, the fire spreading to her. And the stick she was holding. Frank's stick. I scrambled towards the scraggly remains of the cindered cyclops, trying in vain to heave him off of Reyna. Finally, muscles straining, I pushed the burnt cyclops off her, coughing as the ash lifted into the air. Reyna groaned. I noticed with relief that she didn't seem too badly burnt, and thankfully neither was the stick. She must have used her shield to block the brunt of the force and fire. I reached out a hand and pulled her up. She leaned heavily on me, trying to get her breath back.

"Are you okay?"

Reyna grunted, massaging her shoulder.

"I'll live."

She turned to me, face apologetic. She slowly took the fireproof bag that Frank's stick was in out of her cloak. She pushed it towards me.

"I can't."

What was she talking about? She placed it in my hands.

"I need to fight, and I can't fight properly if I'm worried about Frank," she explained, "I'm sorry Hazel. Take it. I know you will guard it with your life."

I felt slightly sick as I placed my boyfriend's flammable life-force into my pocket. Frank's life was at stake here. Reyna shouted and I spun, stabbing and killing the empousa that was sneaking up behind me.

"Let's get going."

"Quick, Arion's this way."

Reyna and I fought across the battlefield to where I had left Arion. He was frantic and very clearly wounded, his coat sticky with blood. I rushed to his side.

"Shh, shh, you're alright boy," I murmured to him, stroking him gently.

He wasn't. The wound in his flank wasn't very deep, but his leg looked broken and I hated to imagine the internal damage that the cyclopes club had caused. Arion snorted and tried to rise. He couldn't, and he fell back to the ground with a strangled whinny. I already knew that he wasn't going to make it out of this battle alive. Tears welled in my eyes, as he snorted again, shaking his regal head slowly at me. He'd accepted his fate. Moving his head closer and closer to the ground, he lay still. His golden coat crackled and shifted. The stained ground where his bulking body had once been was replaced by a pile of golden barley ears. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Now wasn't the time for mourning. Now wasn't the place. I coughed, trying to clear my throat. I couldn't think about that now. I had to find Frank. I had to go; I had to keep him safe.

Sprinting across the battlefield towards Frank's crater, I was surprised to see that he was still there. That no monsters had come close. I could hear in the distance, "Leo! Can you light this?" He was still deep in the crater, maybe 8 feet down. I reached for the bag, opening it and stretching my arm and the stick towards him. Click. Click. Click. Within a fraction of a second after he'd grasped the stick, a ball of green fire hurtled through the air towards us. In that fraction of a second, I raised enough agate from the rocky ground to shield me from the fire. Another fraction and there was enough to barricade it from harming Frank and his very vulnerable stick.

"Frank, I did it! Phew, that was-"

I turned around. Frank had dove towards me to protect me from the flames, throwing away his stick in the process. It had been hit, orange embers lighting it up throughout the entire length. He was horror struck, immobile, unmoving.

"No!" I shrieked, "Frank, your stick!".

There came no reply. I lunged for it, embers and flames encasing it all. The smoke stung my eyes and caught in my throat, the flames burnt my hands and arms. I was in agony. Glancing back at Frank to make sure he was okay, I could see a faint orange glow around his body. The glow grew brighter by the second. He was sweating, but still sat motionless, eyes fixed on me. The stick on the other hand was moving; it was shrinking rapidly. Every blink, it snuffed out part of Frank's life. Every breath, an inch of ash fell from it.

"No, no, no," I muttered to myself, trying to smother the flames, ignoring the pain.

But it wasn't working. Once the flame started, it wouldn't stop. In a matter of seconds, what had once been a six-inch long stick was just a pile of ash in my hands. And what had once been a lactose-intolerant son of Mars, my boyfriend, the man I loved, was just a single fire, smouldering and close to death.

Gone.

"Frank! Frank! Frank?"

Falling to my knees, I wept. For Arion. For Frank. Why had they been taken? Why were the Fates so cruel? Did I deserve this? Part of me wanted to lie down and wait for a monster to slash me to pieces. Part of me wanted to strangle each of the Greek Vulcan kids one by one. Part of me wanted to find Percy, and Annabeth, and Leo, Jason, Piper. Heck, even Dakota. I listened to that final part of me, because deep down I knew that's what Frank would do. Help our friends. Pulling myself shakily to my feet, I wiped away my tears. For Frank. We would win this for Frank. With another wracking breath I turned to go help my friends.


	22. 21: Leo

Heat blossomed from my hands as I sent another fireball spiraling toward the huge mob of monsters that were overrunning our camp. It was hard to keep this up; my stores were nearly depleted. I sighed heavily. I shouldn't even be here. I had a project I was working on, and I was in the middle of fusing the two main segments together. It was Jason's fault. He had insisted that I celebrated with him and everyone else, jokingly calling it my 'Fake Death Anniversary'. I had come along to please him, but I had honestly planned to just chill in the back with a drink and my screwdrivers until it was all over. And now I was fighting for my life and for the life of the camp. Just peachy. The other Hephaestus kids were to my right, operating the large catapult together, flinging large loads of Greek Fire into the enemy ranks, moving like a well-oiled machine together. They would have to stop soon. The battlefield was mayhem; they were more likely to hit a demigod than a monster. I drew my gaze away from my so-called siblings, hurling another orb of fire at a persistent cyclops. I stayed well away from their catapults and other machinery; didn't want to set them alight. I'd done it before. I always do.

"Leo!"

I turned my head to the noise. It was Shane.

"Can you light this up?"

I summoned a little spark, like a lighter, and touched it to the ball they were loading. It burst into green flames.

"Shoot!" Harley drew his hand away quickly, shoving it into his mouth, "Ah, hot!"

My heart sunk as I paced back to my outcrop. I couldn't do anything right, not even lighting a stupid cannonball. I ruined everything I touched. My girlfr-...Calypso had left me. My siblings avoided me whenever possible, only calling on me if they needed fire. My friends all thought I was messed up in the head. The only person I had left who cared about me was Jason, and I was doing a pretty horrible job of keeping that friendship alive. Plus, he was probably dead by now anyway. All my friends probably were. My siblings would be next. Then me.

Whatever. I deserved it.

"Quick, grab that rope!"

My siblings were dismantling the catapult, realising that there wasn't much more they could do with it. They all grabbed weapons; some taking swords but most snatching tools and pieces of machinery lying around. They all rushed into the fray and I watched them go. I should stay here. I would probably just mess things up, and someone would die. It was better for everyone that I stayed out of it. An idea sprung to my mind. It was perfect. I would just leave. Festus was around here someone, wasn't he? I could just fly off into the sunset. Maybe I'd never stop flying. The idea glittered alluringly in the front of my mind. A small voice in my head whispered that it was worse to leave. That my friends, the camp, everyone needed me. That I was a coward. But I didn't care. I was already a coward. I glanced around for Festus. He wasn't that hard to find; he was a giant bronze dragon in the midst of tiny demigods and monsters. I jumped off the outcrop I had been perching on and started making my way to where I had seen him. A lamia leapt out at me and I sent a column of fire its way, roasting it where it stood. I saw demigods around me fighting, and falling to the monsters, but I didn't care. And I didn't care that I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here before I ruined everything. Festus was in a clearing between the strawberry fields and the lake. I could see his shiny tail flying around in the air, glimmering in the midday sun. I burnt a griffin, its wings catching flame. It screeched horribly, striking out blindly with its sharp beak. A sharp thud went through me as its beak connected with my chest, sending me flying backwards. I landed heavily in the ground, dirt flying into my mouth. I spat it out, groaning as my ribs cracked. I tried to sit up but the pain was too great. I slumped back into the dirt, resigning to my fate. I wasn't getting up. I would die here. The battle would be lost. Everyone would die. The monsters would use the Sibylline books to wipe out all upcoming demigods, ruin the quests and raise who knows what kinds of monstrosities. They would overthrow the Gods. They would win.

So be it.

I noticed a empousa fighting nearby. Its eyes met mine and it hissed. Did empousa usually hiss? Do I even care? Not really. It prowled toward me, its pace cautious. It was expecting an ambush. Like I had the energy for that.

It was a couple paces away. Its sharpened claws slid out with a metallic click. I just looked at it, daring it with my eyes. Come on. Kill me. I dare you. The empousa froze above my body.

"Come on," I yelled, "What are you gonna do? Kill me? Do it!"

The empousa tilted its head at me.

"Do it!" I screamed, "Do it!"

It raised its claw, preparing to strike. I didn't break eye contact. It snarled one final time and then striked, claws slicing through the air. At the last second, I closed my eyes, bracing for the agony. It never came. I slowly cracked open my eyes. Clear sky. Where was the empousa?

"Leo?"

I rolled my head so I could see who had said my name. It was Harley. He looked worried. Was he hurt? He dropped to his knees beside me.

"Are you okay?"

I frowned at him. Who cares?

"Come on," he muttered, placing his arm under mine and propping me up. I coughed and a spittle of blood came flying out. I realised numbly I might have some serious internal bleeding, but I didn't care. Harley helped me to my feet, supporting most of my weight with a bit of a struggle. He started walking me out of the battlefield, fending of any incoming monsters with his spare arm.

"Chris, help!" Harley called out, gesturing to Christopher.

"What are you doing, Harley?" I coughed.

He looked at me, bewilderment on his face.

"Helping you, Leo. You're hurt."

"But, why? Why not just let me die?"

"You're my brother, Leo. I love you. I would never let that happen."

Christopher had reached us and he wrapped my other arm across his shoulders, taking some of my weight. My mind was reeling. They cared? They actually cared whether I lived or died? Whether I was okay or hurt? But why? I was nothing. But … maybe to them, I wasn't. Maybe to them, I was someone. Someone that they cared about. That revelation hit me with full force. They did care. They were here, dragging me through the middle of a battlefield, putting themselves in harm's way, _because they cared_. I mattered to them. I was worth risking themselves for. Despite the circumstances, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter. Maybe, just maybe, I would be okay.

Then, someone stabbed Harley.

It was a cynocephalus. It flew in from the side, seemingly out of nowhere. I saw Harley try to fend it off, but it was too fast, too strong for him to fight one handed. _Let me go!_ I tried to tell him, but it came out as a wheeze. So Harley, my brother, who loved me and cared about me, didn't drop my arm. He continued to try to kill it one-handed. I saw the whole thing happen. The cynocephalus darted to the left, an obvious feint. But, Harley hadn't had near as much training as I had. He didn't recognise it and he followed the cynocephalus' feint with his sword, leaving his right side open. The cynocephalus jumped back and thrust its claws deep inside Harley's ribs, howling in triumph. Harley screamed, his body shuddering. He fell and my arm slipped off his slim shoulder, my full weight falling on Chris. Harley's body hit the ground. He didn't move. He was dead. Fury flowed through me. I drew my gaze off Harley's unmoving body and met eyes with the cynocephalus. It snarled, its canine face curled into what seemed like a grin. It had killed him. Harley. Harley, who had cared whether I lived or died. Harley who ran out onto a battlefield with his brothers and sisters, even though he should have hidden somewhere and stayed safe until it was all over. Harley who didn't deserve to die. Ever. My breath came in ragged gasps. I pushed Chris off me, standing up straight. The pain in my chest was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. My fury fuelled my depleted sources, and I felt fire flow through my veins.

"You killed him," I muttered, "You killed Harley."

The monster growled. I released the fire flowing through my veins and it burst out through my skin. My whole body was alight, the warmth an unwelcome comfort. The cynocephalus took a hesitant step back.

"You killed him!" I screamed at it, flinging balls of fire at him, "You killed him you monster! He was just a kid! He's dead! Dead you heartless monster!"

The fireballs connected with the cynocephalus' fur, setting him alight. It howled in pain, but I didn't care. It deserved to suffer.

"Leo!" someone yelled behind me, but I didn't turn around. I kept pelting the cynocephalus with handful after handful after handful of fire, even after it fell to the ground. I wanted it dead. Worse than dead. I stood over its fallen body blasting twin streams of fire into its body. I screamed at it, my voice hoarse. It had killed him. It had killed Harley.

"Leo! Leo stop! It's dead stop, please stop!"

Never. Never.

"Leo please!"

Chris's voice broke through my haze. His voice was thick with tears. I put a stopper in my fire and turned to him. He was standing over Harley's body, looking at me with fear. I turned back to the cynocephalus, except there was no cynocephalus. There was only a scorched crater in the ground. I spun back to Chris.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

I dropped to my knees in front of Harley. His eyes stared lifelessly up at the sky. I closed them gently, gathering him into my arms. Tears spilled unchecked over my cheeks, falling on the dusty ground.

This was my fault.

He was only thirteen.


	23. 22: Piper

***Hey guys! So sorry about the mix up with the chapters, we've just been very busy and only just realised! Here's the actual chapter. SORRY. - excusemewhileiasdfghjkl & supersassysnakeeatingbadger***

My face was in agony. It throbbed and my blood oozed through my hands in a continuous flow. I could feel the damage through my hands. Ribbons. My face was in ribbons. Jason was kneeling next to me, muttering encouraging words and trying to pry my hands off my face. I wouldn't let him. It looked horrific, I could tell, just by the feel of the loose flaps of skin sliding under my hands. It hurt so bad. There was nothing Jason could do. Even if the children of Apollo had had enough time to set up the infirmary properly, they wouldn't be able to fix this.

"Piper, come on, just show me."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's okay."

"Just show me."

He kept talking but I drowned him out, rocking back and forth on my heels. My face was ruined. As much as I resented the idea that daughters of Aphrodite needed to be beautiful, I now realised that it was true in a way. I knew I would look hideous if I survived this. Scarred. Blemished. Disfigured. What would people think when they see me? They would shy away, avert their gaze. Stare when they thought I wasn't looking. They would wonder; was it a fire? Was it a facial deformity? Animal attack? I don't know how I would cope. How could I look anyone in their faces.

"Piper, it's okay. It's not that bad."

Liar. It was not okay. It was very, very bad. My face was torn. My left eye was in unimaginable pain. Realisation struck me deep in my core.

I might not see out of that eye ever again.

Lycaon had raked his claws across my face with full force, his dagger-like claws cutting deep into the flesh. The slices stretched from my hairline on the upper-left side of my scalp and carved down towards my eyebrows. I fingered the gash. It then slanted sharply away, back to the left, near my temple. I had realised what Lycaon was doing by then, and had tried to pull away, but his claws were hooked tight into my flesh. It then came back in at an almost 90 degree angle, where it intersected with my eye, sliced across the bridge of my nose and the trailed off through my right cheek. I remembered the sensation of his claws slicing their way through my face like it was melted butter. The pain. People always said that you didn't remember pain, or at least not exactly how much it hurt at the time. But I could remember it perfectly. I don't think it was something I would ever forget.

"Piper, please! You're losing a lot of blood. I don't care how it looks, show me, goddammit!"

A wind buffeted my hands, adding to the force of Jason's hands. Finally, I relented, my hands falling to my sides, stained red with my blood. Through my one functional eye, I saw Jason grimace, his face distorted by my tears that were pooling. Although I couldn't see out of left eye, I could feel the tears from it sting my cuts. I let out a sob.

"Shh," Jason whispered, "It's not that bad, I promise. You still look gorgeous, Pips."

I felt a slight pressure on my face, followed by a sharp, stinging pain. I gasped, clutching Jason's arm tight.

"It's okay," he told me, as the pain continued, "It'll be over in a second. I'm just cleaning out the wound."

I gritted my teeth against the aching, allowing Jason to wipe away some of the blood.

"It hideous, isn't it?" I choked out.

"No, no, no," Jason replied soothingly, "It looks fine. It's not very deep."

The way his hands and voice shook gave away his lie. I felt more sobs begin to open up in my chest, but I forced them down.

"Yes," Jason murmured, snatching something I couldn't see, "About time."

He pressed something cool and circular against my lips.

"Drink up."

"Whah-?"

"It's nectar. It should help with the pain."

"Where-?"

"Pipes, just drink it."

The cool, velvety liquid slid down my throat, bringing a welcome warmth as it spread through my body. The sharp agony lacerating my face dulled to a soft roar. I felt sluggish, and my neck felt heavy as I tried to lift my head.

"Pipes, stay with me."

'His voice was so far away. It was hard to concentrate on it.

"Pipes, come on. Hey. Come on."

My eyelid was drooping and my limbs were growing so heavy. I just wanted to sleep.

"Pipes! Look at me!

I pried open my working eye and gazed at Jason. His green eyes were filled with worry and love. In his hands he held a small bottle, and he was clasping it rigidly. But, I just wanted to sleep. My eyelid plummeted back down and, ignoring Jason's pleas, I drifted off to sleep.

I swum back into consciousness, face throbbing.

"Pipes. Pipes. Are you awake?"

I tried to mumble something but groaned as my face stretched and agony raced across my face.

"Shh, shh, you're okay."

"It's not working, is it?"

Jason looked stunned, his face slack.

"No, Pipes its-"

"Don't lie to me Jason."

He paused, wringing his hands anxiously. Finally, he shook his head.

"Not really," he said softly, "The ambrosia taking longer than it should."

That explained why my face still ached so heavily.

"Was it something on his claws."

"I think so."

"Can you fix it? Jason, can you fix it?"

Tears were starting to stream down my face, their saltiness sparking more pain as they slipped past my wound.

"You can't, can you?"

Jason clasped my hand, his knuckles white.

"No," he whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

I burst into tears, the realisation that my face was not going to heal hitting me like a truck. Jason gently pulled me into his arms, being so, so careful not to touch my lacerated face. I curled into him, fingers hooked into his shirt. He whispered encouraging things into my hair as he rocked us back and forth. The sounds of the battle pierced my numbed mind, and somewhere I processed that that was my friends, my family fighting out there. Jason's friends and family. But, selfish as it was, I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay and hold me until the pain went away.

"Please don't go," I whimpered, cringing internally at how pathetic I sounded.

"Never," he replied.

"I love you, Jason."

"I love you too, Pipes."


	24. 23: Percy

The battlefield was in chaos. I saw my friends, my family, falling to the incoming army. From the outcrop I had been forced to retreat to, I could see it all.

I saw Jason and Piper, fight a large lycanthrope. Piper was hurt. I couldn't see how bad, but it was bad enough that Jason flew her out of there, back towards the Big House, Piper limp in his arms.

I saw the Hephaestus kids start to pack up their homemade catapult, disassembling it with speed and skill. I watched as they ran into the fray, Leo nowhere to be seen.

I saw Frank get flung across the battlefield, his bear form damaged. He landed with a crash that I could feel from where I was standing. I saw Hazel get hit with a cyclops's club, and sent flying. I didn't see her land, but I hoped she was okay.

I saw Harley and someone else carrying Leo through the battle, struggling with his limp weight. I heard Leo scream, and saw twins jets of fire lit up the air. I had never heard him scream like that before.

People were dying all around me. I saw Grover over by the forest, trying in vain to extinguish a heavily burning tree. Juniper was lying on the ground nearby, and I realised that must be her tree. I saw two little boys, hardly older than seven, running through the middle of it all, with tear-stained faces. They ran towards the strawberry field, where I could see someone fighting an empousa. Was that Austin? Austin Lake? I hadn't even realised he was visiting. Slaying the empousa he turned to the young boys. His kids? I didn't even realise that he had any. As they ran towards him, I spotted something. There was another empousa behind Austin. Before I could do anything, it sprung forward, impaling its long claws into Austin's back. The boys screamed as their father fell to the ground, dead. The empousa slunk forward as the boys clung to each other. Suddenly, Chiron cantered past, sword in its hilt around his human waist. He grabbed each boy with a hand, flinging them onto his back. He slid out his sword and killed the empousa, before cantering off with the two small boys clinging to each other as they bounced around on his back. They made it to the Big House, Chiron skidding to a halt. He pulled them off his back and pointed inside. They both ran in. Chiron turned and was struck by a griffon that I had noticed stalking behind him. My view was obstructed for a couple seconds as I ran past a couple of trees, but when I looked back, Chiron was downed, a leg at an unnatural angle. Two demigods stood over him, defending him from the incoming monsters.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth yelled, eyes glued to the couple.

It must have been Nyssa, Malcolm's wife fighting alongside him. Suddenly, Malcolm was cut down by a lamia. Annabeth screamed beside me, and I watched as Nyssa, quickly overwhelmed, fell too, leaving Chiron unprotected. They were dead. But, they had a daughter. Little Celestia. She would be, what eight?

She was an orphan now.

The monsters closed in on Chiron. They were a couple paces away when a few Ares kids jumped in, cutting back at their ranks. I breathed a quick sigh of relief; Chiron was protected. Suddenly, Annabeth grabbed my arm, dragging me to the right. We ducked under a couple branches and came out into an opening. We both ran to the middle and turned to face our pursuer.

His silver hair had been soaked with blood and the same could be said for his hands. His eyes were a strangely familiar black swirling void. He lunged towards us and we both dove to a side, avoiding his grasping hands. I scrambled over to Annie as the Titan I once knew as Bob swung a long arm towards me.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered to me.

"You are going to find the others and help them. I'll try and fight him off." The thought racing through my mind was that if I could get to a source of water, I could win. That was a huge _if._

"What! No! I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever."

"No, you have to. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"But Per-"

"Blackjack!" I called to him. He'd been circling in the skies above us for quite some time. _Waddup boss?_ Even in such an extreme battle he chose to call me boss. _Take Annabeth and find Nisha, get them away from the battle._

"Blackjack's going to take you somewhere-"

"Percy, no! I'm staying."

"Wise Girl, please." Her eyes were teary, bruises starting to appear on her face and arms and legs. I held her hand.

"N-no, I-I can't just leave you! Please, Percy." I felt terrible. I didn't think that she was ever going to forgive me for this.

"Blackjack, now!" He swooped down behind Annabeth, who was for once confused as to what was happening. I lifted her onto his back. _Remember what I said, Blackjack._

"Go!" I shouted, giving Blackjack a smack on the rump.

Now was the hard part. Getting the unfriendly Titan to follow me instead of the black pegasus and Annie soaring into the sky.

"Hey! Hey, you! I'm over here!" Sword drawn and a fast pulse in my neck, I slashed at Bob, and ran through the forest to where I felt water was close by. The old slash-and-dash, my only successful plan. Lucky for me, inspiration struck, and I had a better idea. I cut off my path for the rivers in the woods, and instead ran towards the lake. I could tell I was still being followed by the earthquaking thuds echoing behind me. As I dodged obstacles and Titan-thrown projectiles, I went over my plan. Get to lake. Go into lake. Draw Bob into lake.

Uh...

That was all I had. Come on, Percy, think! I dashed to the right as Bob threw another large boulder my way. As I landed, I turned and look at the sky, to where I had last seen Blackjack and Annie. They were almost out of sight, a dark speck against the deceivingly cheerful sky. I felt hope blossom in my chest, despite the dire circumstances. Annie would be able to reach our friends, and then maybe, together, they could fight off the rest of Bob's army.

I could see the lakes sparkling surface in the distance. I picked up the pace, hoping to reach it before Bob caught up. I had lost him a bit when I ran through the forest because he was too large to squeeze between the crowded trunks of the trees. His solution was to rip them out of the ground and throw them at me. But now, he was gaining lost ground. The pounding of my feet resonated with the pounding in my head as I neared the sandy edge of the lake. My feet sunk into the grainy ground, leaving prints as I ran. Finally, I made it to where the water began to lap at the shore and I waded into it, calling more water to me as I went. I had quickly amassed enough water to carry me out into the center of the lake, where I balanced on a tall pillar of water. I saw Bob in the distance come to a halt, glaring up at me.

"Why are you doing this, Bob?" I yelled, half trying to stall, half desperately wanting to know.

Bob shook his head violently, his long, stained hair whipping back and forth.

"I am no longer the one you call 'Bob', young demigod," the titan yelled at me, his deep voice resonating through the air.

"I am Iapetus. Titan Lord of Mortality, Pain and Violent Death. You shall die at my hands for your betrayal."

With that, Iapetus charged forward, battle-cry bellowing out of his growling mouth. I felt my stomach drop as he made it to the water's edge. As soon as he set foot into the water, I jerked the current back towards me, hoping to pull Not-Bob off balance. It only half succeeded, and as he slipped further into the water's depths I took the advantage, drawing him in deeper, closer towards where my water pillar towered. As he came closer he took a wild swing with his spear, cutting a rift in my pillar. I dropped a couple centimeters before regaining my balance, but Iapetus had noticed. He stretched his blemished mouth into a grin. Instead of fighting my tugging current, he followed it, advancing to where I was, in the center of the lake. I swayed myself back to where I knew it was deeper, hoping that it would be deep enough that Iapetus wouldn't be able to come any closer. But he did. He lunged forward, taking another swing at my water pillar. This time, he struck harder and aimed higher, closer to where I was hovering. I dropped again, further this time. When I regained my balance I decided that he was close enough. Quickly, I switched the current around so that it was drawing him the other way, throwing him off-balance. Then, I set sharp bursts of water at his eyes, hoping to blind him. A couple made contact, striking him hard. He let out a howl, and struck forward blindly, blatantly missing me. I sent a couple more blasts at him, but I knew that I had done all the damage I could there. So, I swayed my pillar, leaning it closer to where Iapetus was. I struck out at him, slicing my sword along his forearm. He reacted swiftly, swinging a hand around to where I had been moments before. I would have to be careful. I lowered myself down and cut at his right calf, opening another wound. I swayed back, just missing the incoming spear. Instead of attacking again, I sent barbs of water into both of Bob's wounds, causing him to bellow in pain. Now he struck around randomly, no longer waiting for my attacks and instead taking large sweeps at the air, hoping to connect with me, or my water pillar. I was doing okay, dodging his swings a second or two before they hit me, until he switched it up a bit. He struck out and I dodged, but I didn't realise that he was already swinging his arm back in the same direction. It connected with my pillar, only a meter or two below where I was balancing and I plummeted, falling around five or ten meters before I caught myself again. Water may not be able to drown me, but it still hurt when I hit it at full force, and I felt one of my ribs crack. I stood back up, feeling dazed, my vision swimming slightly.

Ha. Swimming. I got it.

I swayed back, barely missing Iapetus's searching spear. I scrunched my eyes up shut, trying to regain my focus. Life or death situation here. The camp was in danger. My friends were in danger. I called upon the water, sending it to heal my snapped rib. With a click, and a rush of warmth, my rib reset itself. The healing also cleared my head, and I shook away the fuzziness. I looked back at Not-Bob, my gaze steely. I would defeat him. I was in my element here. But then I saw something over his shoulder that made me falter.

Blackjack.

Why he was coming back, I couldn't have told you. As the pegasus grew, coming closer into view, I could see not only Annie's blonde hair but a terrified Leo, clutching at Blackjack's neck. What were they doing?

"Blackjack! Go back now!" He wasn't listening, probably because of Leo's screaming. Not-Bob had taken back his advantage, slamming the shaft of his spear against the back of my calf, cracking the bones inside it. I went down, my watery pillar subsiding along with me. I quickly healed myself, but Iapetus had noticed where my yells were directed. Even though he was mostly blind, he took a swipe at the incoming pegassi. The spear point raked across Blackjack's underbelly, barely missing Leo and Annabeth's legs. Shoot. I swept my sword behind his knees, using the distraction as much as I could. The blow knocked him over, his back crunching against the sandy bottom of the lake. In the background, I could see Blackjack shuttling towards the shore, crash landing and spraying sand everywhere. Sand. I willed the waters to encase Not-Bob in a sphere of water, pushing it into the sand below. I sent myself spiralling over to Blackjack, as Iapetus struggled against the slurping sand. Leo had dismounted as fast as possible, and was sending firebolts from his hands, shooting Not-Bob and the sand beneath. With the heat, it morphed into thick glass fusing to and securing Iapetus's foot firmly at the bottom of the lake. With a roar Not-Bob broke it free, fragments of glass littering the air, the skin from the foot burned away from the heat of the glass, leaving the muscles and nerves, veins and arteries raw and vulnerable.

"Leo! What are you doing?"

His elvish grin had appeared like the sun from behind the clouds. Sweat was trickling from his hairline and stuck the curls to his forehead. His cheeks were dappled red; his eyes were bloodshot and had a wild look in them as if he was ready to hammer anything that moved. And, was that blood that was under his nose? His coveralls had even more blood and monster dust on them. Even his toolbelt was caked with layers of grime.

"I'm here to kick some Titan ass, boi!" he exclaimed, sounding almost like he was enjoying himself. Annabeth was beside him, her grey eyes set upon Iapetus, as if she was trying to stare him to death. She'd changed clothes, wearing a freshly pressed light blue shirt and navy capris. I squinted at her. Something was off, but I couldn't figure out what. I tried to put that out of my head; Blackjack was whinnying and seriously hurt. I bent over him, trying to heal him with the lake water. It wasn't doing anything, it was only making it worse. The water was washing the blood and helpful thingies away. I wasn't helping, and Annabeth or Leo were doing everything they could to keep Not-Bob at bay.

"I thought I told you that you were supposed to get somewhere safe."

"Kinda busy, Percy, saving you." She had her drakon sword and was slashing unorthodoxly at the Titan, so unlike Annabeth's usual precision fighting style. It was as if she didn't really want to hurt him. Leo was on the attack, picking up clumps of sand and throwing the heated projectiles at Not-Bob's face. Blackjack was strangely calm in my mind, repeating _it's all good boss, go save your girlfriend!_ I couldn't leave him to die. I couldn't let him go. He was a true friend. He'd stuck by me since we first met, he'd even joked about when I gave him doughnuts. No way was I gonna let him die! At least not without reason. He still had so much of his life left to live. I tried to tell him that we'd get him out of here alive, that I'd find him some doughnuts when the battle was through if he would just get back up, would just be okay. He simply looked at me, saying, _I've had a good run, Perseus. Thank you, so much, for all your service. You're kind and honourable, and you'll always be my favourite lord of horses._ With that, he breathed his last shuddering breath, lying still. I lowered my head, wishing I had time to mourn my friend's death. But I didn't. I turned back to face where Leo and Annie were attacking Iapetus. I walked forward, summoning water to carry me out to the fight. Once again balanced on my pinnacle of water, I swayed closer. Now Not-Bob was going to regret hurting Blackjack and coming to attack my camp, my friends. It was like the winds had changed their mind, once peaceful breezes were now swirling gusts that whipped the lakes surface with their force. I felt power surge through my veins, power I hadn't felt since Tartarus, since Akhlys and her poisons. Time to bring the pain game to Iapetus. I turned the currents rampant, slamming into him constantly, giving him less and less time to recover and attack. I sprayed the water into hurricanes, battling them against Iapetus. He wasn't going to win. He was in my element. My kingdom.


	25. 24: Percy

I was so caught up in tearing Iapetus apart that I hadn't noticed we'd gone deeper and deeper into the lake. Annie and Leo couldn't touch the bottom and had at least twenty feet between them and us. The uproarious conditions weren't helping either, sloshing them about and dunking them under. They were struggling to keep afloat. I had to stop, or they would drown. But, Iapetus. I was gaining the advantage. I couldn't stop. I shook my head. The tunnel in my mind shortened. What was I thinking? I was putting my friends in danger. I lessened the swells and manipulated the water so that it held Leo and Annie about a foot or two above the waves. I let down my guard, something that I shouldn't have done. When I had my back turned to help my friends, Not-Bob struck the small of my back with his spear's hilt, nearly hitting me hard enough to throw me off my pillar. Regaining my balance, I turned around, sword at the ready to send him back to Tartarus the hard way. I jumped back as best as I could while balancing on water, dodging his next strike, before darting forward again. I drew a thin line of blood across his chest, before leaping back again. I felt frustration build up my chest. This wasn't going anywhere. It was time for a more risky option.

"Leo!" I yelled, sending my water pillar towards him, "I need your help."

"What's up, Waterboy?"

I used the water to draw him and Annabeth closer towards me. I regarded Leo.

"You remember how I used to throw the lake water in the air, and you would light it up?"

He smirked, and saw a little of the old Leo shining through this new, broken exterior.

"Setting fire to the rain," He chuckled, "That's your big plan?"

"Partly."

I turned to Annabeth.

"We're going to distract Iapetus, okay. You need to stab him. I don't care where, I don't care how, but you need to stab him, alright. Make it hurt."

Annabeth's eyes were flinty as she nodded. She pulled a dagger out of her belt that I had never seen before. It reminded me of something...but I couldn't place my finger on it. She turned to face Iapetus, and I saw an intense hatred on her face that surprised me.

...

So, that was our plan. Leo and I would distract Iapetus while Annie somehow stabbed him. It was practically fool-proof.

Things started going wrong almost instantly.

I realised something wasn't right with Annabeth when I leaned in to kiss her good luck. Three things stood out to me; she cringed away when I came close, her clothes and armour were different and, most importantly, our engagement ring was no longer on its usual spot, snug below the second knuckle of her left ring-finger. Individually, those things could have been explained; she could have gotten changed into her armour when Blackjack dropped her back at the Big House, she could have taken her ring off for safekeeping.

I could have horrible breath. But, all these things piled on top of eachother…

"Ann-,"

I was interrupted as Iapetus's broom-spear cut through the air. I shouted and dived into the water in front of me, hoping that Leo and Annabeth had done the same. I took control of the currents, feeling for the disturbances that would be Annie and Leo. Finding them, I drew them upwards, above the frothing waterline. They spluttered, coughing up the lake water. I heaved them towards me.

"You guys okay?" I asked, not as affected as they surely were.

Although he looked like a partly-drowned kitten, Leo nodded, and so did Annabeth. But, her hand was pressed to her arm. She was hurt.

"Let me see," I said, gesturing at Annie's arm, "I can heal it."

"No, it's fine, just a scratch."

I grabbed her arm anyway, sending the power of the water through my arm and into hers. Annabeth lifted her hand as the wound, which was more than 'just a scratch', stitched itself back together. I did a double-take. I could have sworn for a second there that her blood...well that her blood looked like it had flakes of gold in it. But, I must have been seeing things. We all turned back to Iapetus, who was striking blindly on the wrong side of the lake, where we once were.

"Ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

Alright then.

I sent our three torrents in different directions; mine to the left, Leo's to the right and Annabeth's stealthily to the unoccupied section of lake behind Iapetus. I nodded at Leo, who gave me I slightly psychotic wink in return. Annie gave us a thumbs up. We were ready.

"Let's light it up!" I yelled, spraying a blast of water towards Iapetus. Leo released a wild streak of white hot fire. Where it came into contact with my water blast, it sizzled, boiling almost instantly. It came into contact with Not-Bob, splashing across his chest. He threw back his head and yelled, "Argh!" and started scratching at where his skin was now heavily scalded.

"Again!"

We repeated the same action, this time aiming it higher and putting more force behind it. Another bellow as the boiling water made its impact higher across Iapetus's chest and along his neck.

"This is how you fight me?" Iapetus ground out, his voice still echoing with volume, "Blinding me, taking sneaky attacks at my undefended back? Perseus, I thought you had some honour. Clearly, I was mistaken."

I held my tongue. He was trying to taunt me, get me to reveal my position. He wasn't going to trick me that easily. I couldn't be that easily goaded.

Apparently, Leo could be.

"And attacking an unprepared camp of teenagers is fair, is it?" He yelled back, ignoring my attempts to shush him, "You think that's fair? All those kids dying, you bastard? You think that's goddamn honour?"

"Leo-" I started, but it was too late. Iapetus swung his spear towards Leo, honing it's point in on where he had heard Leo yelling. I only just had time to draw Leo into the depths of the lake before Iapetus struck. I pulled Leo back out as Iapetus drew back. He was so fast. All it took was one of use to make a noise and we could be impaled.

Inspiration struck.

I drew Leo over towards me as Iapetus swung his spear around in hope of snagging one of us.

"How annoying and loud can you be, Leo?"

"Have you met me?"

"We're gonna distract Iapetus, okay. We'll get him focusing on us and I'll lift Annie up so she can stab him. But we need to make sure he doesn't see her."

Leo nodded in agreement.

We both split up.

"Oi, tree-trunks! Your broom spear is the most ridiculous weapon I've ever seen."

"Yeah, what are you, an angry janitor?"

"No, that's above his pay grade. Janitors assistant, Percy."

Back and forth we went, flinging insults before darting out of the way. Slowly, I was raising Annabeth to Iapetus's head height. She had seemed to pick up on our plan, and was keeping silent.

"Can't even hit us," Leo tutted, "Are you failing on purpose?"

With a roar Iapetus charged forward, leaving a large wake in the water. I used the currents to draw him back, and pull Leo away. Iapetus stood, listening by the looks of it. I seized the opportunity, raising Annabeth's spout to where it hovered above and just behind Iapetus's head. Annabeth nodded at me, and I nodded back. I was about to send her hurtling at Not-Bob's head, when the worst possible thing happened.

Drip.

A drop of the lake water splashed onto the back of Iapetus's neck. He spun against the currents, slicing upwards, directly towards Annie.

"No!" I yelled.

I jerked Annie to the side, sending her flying through the air, only seconds before Iapetus's spear would have sliced her in half. I soared over to where she was plummeting, Leo shouting behind me. I reached her and collected her in my arms, using the water to cushion the impact. We spiralled through the air until the water slowed us to a stop. I looked down at Annabeth's pale and soaked face.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she replied roughly, sitting up in my arms, "Let's go. We've lost the element of surprise. Let's just kill him."

I drew back, bewildered. I had never seen her looks so bloodthirsty before. Her eyes were wild, and combined with her soaked and windblown hair, she looked a little insane.

"Lift me up," she told me stonily, and I complied, raising her back up onto a pillar of water. Propelling all three of us forward, I let out a yell.

"For Tyson!" I screamed.

"For Harley," Leo screamed to my right.

"For my love!" Screamed Annabeth to my left.

That was when it became obvious to me that that was not my Annie. She would never, ever, referred to anyone as 'my love'. Despite being a bookworm, she hated the cliché romantic lines. That was not Annabeth. But who? Before I could begin to decipher who she was, I was drawn back into the battle at hand. I had to focus, had to keep the pillars of water that Leo and Ann- … Not-Annabeth were balanced on moving, so that Iapetus wouldn't hit them. It was hard. I needed to keep them close enough that they could strike, but also draw them away quick enough that they weren't hit. Leo hurled some fire at Iapetus's hair, mildly setting it on fire. I pulled him back as Iapetus swung his spear wide. Iapetus came close to knocking Not-Annabeth out of the air, and I sent a torrent of water to knock his hand off balance. This was starting to tire me. We needed to finish this soon; I could see that Leo was running out of fuel and Not-Annabeth was getting tired.

"Leo!"

I flung a wave of water in Iapetus's direction and Leo got my hint, sending twin streams of fire into its frothing midst; boiling it right before impact. As Iapetus howled and beat at his chest, I sent Not-Annabeth's tower high into the air.

"Now!"

I launched her towards Not-Bob. She cut effortlessly through the air, body streamlined, dagger held forward, yell of determination issuing from her mouth. She made contact, her dagger digging deep into Iapetus's crisp chest. Her momentum began to pull her downwards and, with the aid of the lake's weight beneath her, the blade began slitting down Iapetus's front. Ichor poured out of chest as he screamed in agony. His arms came down to beat upon Not-Annabeth, but Leo warded one back with a couple careful blasts, and I restricted the other. The deep gash had reached about where I imagined Iapetus's belly-button would be, and the blood was gushing forward is rivers. His skin flapped, muscles and internal organs horribly visible through the wound. Without warning I saw Iapetus's other arm hurtling toward Not-Annabeth out of the corner of my vision.

The next events seemed to happen in slow motion.

I processed that Leo's hold on Iapetus's arm had released.

I saw that Leo had passed out, falling face first into the lake's deep water.

I realised that Iapetus's arm was heading straight for Not-Annabeth, whoever they might be.

My brain registered that I couldn't do everything at once. I couldn't save Leo, ward off Iapetus's striking arm and hold of his other. I didn't have the strength. So, I did what I usually do in these kinds of situations.

I winged it.

I released my grip on Iapetus's other arm, instead focussing my power of pushing me forward, directly toward where said arms where heading. I sent two bursts of water out of the lake; one to hold Leo's unconscious form above the waterline, and the other to shoot Not-Annabeth away from Iapetus. They both worked, and Not-Annabeth went flying into the air, dagger left embedded in Iapetus's body. I collided with her in mid-air, hearing the thud below us as both of Iapetus's hand collided with his stomach, forcing the blade even deeper. He fell to his knees, staining the lake water gold. Not-Annabeth and I were twisting through the air, the water directing us back towards where the water had left Leo, along the shoreline. Not-Annabeth held tight onto me as we flew, finger clenching into my shoulder. I took a big breath. We were okay. We were okay. We wer-

Not-Annabeth screamed, pushing herself away from me. I tumbled backwards, the water obscuring my vision. When I regained my balance, Not-Annabeth was lying in a small crater of sand, a couple of meters from where Leo was lying. Her arms and legs were stuck out at horrible angles, and blood leaked from her body. I felt bile rise in my throat. It may not be Annabeth, but Gods she still looked like her. Impact hit my left shoulder, sending me reeling. When I turned, Not-Bob was grinning at me, gold staining his teeth.

"I'm not dead yet, little demigod," he spluttered.

His forearms straining, Iapetus snapped his broom in two, sharp splinters flying through the air. He twirled them, eyes fixed on me. A personal challenge. But, he was dying. Why bother? Iapetus made my mind up for me, breaking forward. He swung both chunks of his broom-spear towards me, one below me, one above me, restricting my movement. I raised the water, sending a foreboding wave to drive him back. It met him head-on, pushing him over. He fell onto his back, a large spray flying up where he had landed. I still hovered for a couple seconds, checking he was really downed. There was no movement; not even his chest rising. I released a sigh of relief, a grin spreading across my face. We had killed him. With Iapetus dead, his army of monsters would fall. We would win. I let out a little laugh as the tension left me. It was practically over. Suddenly, I remembered Not-Annabeth, crumpled on the shore. She needed my help. I looked over at the beach, and saw Leo slowly making his way towards the sand crater. I began to send my water pillar over, hope in my chest. Maybe now, the other demigods would have the strength to fight off Iapetus's army. Maybe now, the other monsters would fall back. Maybe now-.

"Perc-!"

Impact. Bone-crushing, agonising impact. I was flung off my water pillar, scream forced out of my body. The air rushed past me, stinging my face. My arms and legs swung, and every time they moved, more pain racked through my body. Blackness attacked my eyes as the g-force began to force me into unconsciousness. Iapetus. He must have hit me with his...his stick. I was heading towards the ground, bones crunching inside my skin. I could see it rushing towards me, threateningly close. I tried to call some water, tried to...to cushion my fall, but I was too weak, too far away from the lake. I was going to die. When I hit the ground I would be reduced to jelly. The ground came closer and closer, the blackness became thicker and thicker, but there was only one thought on my mind.

Annabeth.


	26. 25: Annabeth

So many demigods. All hurt and wounded, and dying. The monsters had come from nowhere, and Percy drove me away. Where else was I supposed to go? I had to help. Since Will was M.I.A., I raced to the infirmary, and helped the Apollo kids and Roman medics there: applying bandages, salves and treating the patients with nectar and ambrosia. There were so many of them that the lesser injured sat in chairs, and on rugs on the floor. It wasn't long before all the bandages were bloodied and used, the ambrosia supplies were flattened, and someone had flat lined. Poor Sierra. She was only 8. She shouldn't have even been in the skirmish. Frustration was the only thing going through my mind, so I did the only thing I could. I twisted my ring, the ring Percy had given me, our engagement ring. An old habit. A bad habit; it was already wearing down the metal, but I couldn't bear to take it off. Why hadn't he let me stay with him, where I should be?

"Hey, got any more bandages?"

"Uh, I think Will had, has some in their room. Let me go check."

"Cheers." Brandy had hair stuck to his face, blood on his hands, and was out of bandages. Bandages. Back to the task at hand, I whirled around and went to Nico and Will's refurbished doctor's quarters. For two opposites, the room was decorated beautifully. The bedspread was a simple gold and black striped duvet, and adorable sun and moon lamps on the bedside tables. It had a huge bay window, which was basking in the light from outside, and had various Agatha Christie, Stephen King and James Patterson novels in the oak case next to it. Bandages, right. Where would they be hiding? I ducked into the bathroom, pulling open the cabinet drawers. Toothbrushes, floss. A comb, hair gel. That's how Will got that windswept look; it made so much more sense than, "I've got my dad's hair." Bandages. They were in the third drawer from the top, along with saline solution, spare nectar, antiseptic and a suturing needle. I guess it really was handy to always be prepared. I grabbed the first aid kit of Will's and closed their bathroom door. Without warning my legs started shaking, my hands started trembling, and I couldn't see straight. Pushing my back against the wall, I eased down towards the ground, sure that it was probably just nerves. I hadn't been in battle for so long. Leaning with my back to the wall, my heart started throbbing like I was having a heart attack, so I started twisting my engagement ring again. Something was seriously wrong.

Then suddenly, it stopped, like someone had flicked a switch.

With my head clear again, I left the flat and dropped the bandages back to Brandy. He thanked me and then went back to disinfecting an exposed scapula. I stood watching him, feeling useless.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Not really Annie, I got this under control. Maybe someone else?"

But there wasn't anyone else to help. I had already checked. Everyone had already ushered me away, unnerved by my hovering. The only place I could still help was on the battlefield, fighting for my camp. My mind made up, I left the tent, starting the short walk through the woods to the midst of the battle. We had taken the temporary medical tent as far away as we could manage from the main area of fighting. This meant that the enemy were further away from our wounded, but it also meant our wounded were further away from treatment. It was a fine balance. I started jogging as the sounds of battle got closer. I loved Percy, but he was wrong. As much as he wanted me to be safe, it wasn't fair to cast me aside while he risked his life. My place was here, fighting alongside my demigods in arms. Fighting alongside my family. Darting through a line of trees, I saw a group of demigods surrounded by an array of monsters. I quickly realised that I would have the advantage; the monster's backs were facing me. I dashed forward, driving my drawn sword through the backs of one of the empousai, reducing it to a powdery dust. The other monsters snarled, turning their attention to me, but the demigods gave a fierce cry, attacking with renewed vigour. Soon we had slain them all. Stabbing a downed cynocephalus, I turned, examining the demigods behind me.

"Clarisse! Good to see you're okay."

"Annabeth? But...I thought you and Valdez went...never mind. I'm glad you're okay too. You saved our butts."

The other campers, who I now recognised as the other children of Ares, also gave their thanks.

"Where are we headed?"

"Chris. I need to find Chris." Right. I had noticed that Chris wasn't in Clarisse's group. Where was he?

"Where did you last see him?"

"Somewhere near the Big House." We all set off at a semi-casual jog. We wanted to find Chris before anyone else did, anyone else meaning a monster.

Chris was nowhere to be found. We had come to a stop in front of the Big House, fighting lamiae and wild centaurs left and right as we went.

"Where is he?" Clarisse muttered, wiping splattered blood and dust off her face. "He's not a fighter, he could be dead right now. Oh, Chis."

"I'm sure he's fine, Clarisse."

"There!" One of the other Ares kids had spotted Chris. Our eyes followed the pointed finger, and we saw a lone figure fighting off three monsters over by Zeus's fist. Clarisse cussed and began sprinting towards him, us in her wake. Chris was holding them off pretty well for someone who didn't like to fight. He was on the defence, deflecting each strike with the flat of his blade, before darting back again. We cleared the ground between us, Clarisse and her siblings hacking into Chris's attackers. I faced off with an empousa, while Clarisse took a lamia and the rest of the Ares kids teamed up on a large griffon that had charged into the fray. I quickly cut down the empousa, coughing as its dust sprayed into the air. I turned to check on everyone else. Clarisse had made quick work of the lamiae, dispatching it with only a light scratch on her cheek to show that she had been fighting at all. We both made forward to help take out the griffon. It squawked loudly, beating the air with its large wings. We covered our faces as it flung dust towards our eyes.

"We need to find its weakness!" I yelled, and the Ares kids all nodded in agreement. What did I remember about fighting a griffon? Nothing. I'd never fought one before. But I'd watched a movie with my brothers when I babysat them once. It was about some wimpy Norse teen who befriended a dragon. The blacksmith in the movie said that you had to take the creature's wings. I figured that the same logic could be used here.

"Get rid of the wings!" I screamed, barely making a sound over the roar of the griffon and the Ares campers and Chris. Clarisse glared at the monster as if trying to psionically kill it. The campers threw grappling maces and palmed their whips; they were truly the most brutal cabin after all. It was a cacophony of grunting, screaming and groaning as they each latched onto the griffon's wings. While the rest of her cabin tried grounding the griffon, Clarisse, Chris and I chopped down any monsters that dared to attack us.

Around us, other campers fought alongside satyrs and nymphs: Katie, Travis and Connor were standing in a triangle formation, slashing at the monsters and growing suffocating tree cages for them. Coach Hedge was out of his retirement, swinging his club at a centaur, huffing about all the cupcakes that were messing up his day. Some of the naiads and dryads were pushing the remaining wild centaurs and Lamiae into the rivers and surging the currents to tear them apart. I couldn't help staring, awestruck at how our camp had faced so many monsters in such a short amount of time, how we'd stuck together. A surge of pride filled my chest, even as I noticed more monsters spilling towards us in the distance. We all huddled together, backs pressed together, facing the incoming monsters. I estimated that we had about five minutes until they reached us. I heard a wet sounding cough behind me, and turned around.

Oh, no.

Chris had a hand pressed firmly against his upper-left waist. Blood was very slowly starting to soak his shirt. Chris met my eyes.

"Don't," he mouthed silently at me, "Don't tell her."

I strode over, pulling him aside without Clarisse noticing.

"Chris! What happened?"

"It's n-nothing I swear. J-Just a scratch."

It didn't look like a scratch. The red stain was starting to spread, seeping out from between his fingers. My eyes widened.

"I'm getting you to the infirmary."

"No. I'm fighting."

"Chris, no. I'm not having another person die on me today, and certainly not you."

I grabbed his arm and started to pull him forward, but he gasped, making me stop. He groaned.

"Chris?"

He grimaced.

"I'm fin-"

He swayed forward, his face drained of colour. I dashed forward, holding him up.

"Hey, hey you're alright. Clarisse!"

"No, I'm fine."

Clarisse turned to my voice and I could see the fear on her face as she saw Chris. Her sword slipped out of her hand as she ran over.

"Chris? Chris, what happened. You're bleeding. Were you stabbed?"

"Fine." He coughed and a spittle of blood flew out. "I can still fight."

"No," Clarisse said, her fingertips light on Chris' face, "Go. You can't die, okay. You can't do that to me."

"Babe, I'm fine, I swear."

Suddenly, his eyes went wide. And they didn't close.

"Chris."

"Chris!"

He was dead. The realisation hit me like a sucker punch.

"Chris. Chris, we're going to get you to the infirmary, okay."

"Clarisse…"

"Annabeth, shut up. Come on. We're going to get you all fixed up, okay." Tears were starting to choke her voice.

"Clarisse he...he's not…"

"Annabeth. Shut. Up. He...he's fine. Right babe. Chris? Chris!"

I heard the monsters closing in behind us.

"Clarisse, I'm so, so sorry but we have to go."

"No. Chris. Chris!"

"Clarisse, the monsters!"

"Let them come. I have to...I have to fix Chris."

We were running out of time. I needed her to snap out of it. The time for softening the moment was gone.

"Clarisse, he's gone. We need to fight. You need to let him go."

Clarisse very slowly turned her face to me.

"He's not dead," she said softly, shaking her head, "He's not."

"Clarisse, he's not breathing. Please. We need to move."

The monsters were nearly here.

Clarisse gently placed her fingers on his wrist. She shook it a little.

"Chris, this isn't funny. Chris, please, say something!"

His eyes continued to stare lifelessly at the sky. I couldn't almost see something inside of Clarisse snap.

"He's dead."

"Clarisse we need to move, the mon-"

"He's dead."

I took a step back. Clarisse had looked at me, but it wasn't Clarisse I had saw. Her eyes were a violent, bloody red. She gently released Chris, lying him softly back onto the ground. She stood. She seemed to vibrate and a fierce red glow was starting to come off her skin.

"Cla...Clarisse?"

"They killed him."

"Clarisse…"

I went to place my hand on her shoulder but, faster than my eye could follow, she turned, pulling my arm off her. I shouted as she pulled me close. She glared into my eyes, smiling dreadfully.

"They're going to pay for that. You all are."

It was then that I recognised what was happening. I had read about it, but had never seen it in person before. The book had said that when a child of Ares was broken, when all that they lived for was taken away from them, Ares would take pity on them. He would bestow upon them a bloodlust; a thirst for the blood of anyone, enemies and allies alike, so that they could avenge their fallen one. And that was what was happening to Clarisse.

"Don't do it, Clarisse." I gasped as she twisted my arm painfully. "You won't be able to tell between the enemies and your friends."

She pulled me close, putting her lips next to my ear.

"Good."

She flung me through the air, her dad's strength kicking in. I hit a tree at the edge of the clearing, impact focussed on my left arm. I heard a sharp snap and screamed. My arm was almost definitely broken. I hit the ground, landing so I could see Clarisse clearly. The pain invaded my vision, turning it to black as I began to pass out. The last thing I saw before I did was Clarisse pick up her sword and examine it in the sun's glimmering rays.


	27. 26: Leo

My breaths came in heaves as I coughed up stinging lake water. I gulped in fresh air, tears dripping out the corner of my eyes. Near drowning sucked. I started pulling myself out of the water, body aching with the effort. Drops of blood fell out of my nose, staining the sand and my vision kept swimming. I had lost the fire. Iapetus...Annabeth! With an effort, I rolled onto my back, sunlight piercing my eyes. Without my fire rebuffing it, Iapetus's arm would be heading straight for her. But, that was not the sight that greeted me. I saw Percy shoot forward and Annabeth get flung up. I saw them collide, their combined mass throwing them off course. I saw Iapetus fall to his knees, head bent in defeat. They had beaten him! We had won! I felt myself relax, sinking into the sand in relief. Percy and Annabeth came spiralling towards me, triumphant calls reaching my waterlogged ears. But, what they didn't see, was Iapetus raise his head. Gaze at them with fury. And swing his broom-spear one more time.

But I did.

I tried to call out, but I wasn't loud enough. Annabeth must have seen the shadow, because she screamed, pushing Percy out of the spears path. It hit her with a crunch that I could virtually hear from where I was lying. She went flying, landing in the sand about ten meters to my right with a shudder that I felt in my bones. Annabeth couldn't have survived that. No way. I looked back at Percy. He was fighting in close combat with Iapetus, who had snapped his broom-spear in two, and was swinging them without fault, as if his insides were not pouring out. Realising there was nothing I could do to help Percy, I began to drag myself to where Annabeth had landed. Maybe she was okay. Maybe Percy had found a way to cushion her fall somehow. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get my hopes up. Eventually, I made to the edge of the crater that Annabeth's body had made, pulling myself over the rim.

A huge splash.

I turned as behind me, Iapetus fell. Percy balanced on his water pillar, looking exhausted, but exalted, and I couldn't help but let it rub off on me a little bit. If we had killed Iapetus, then his armies should crumble. We were on the path to victory.

What happened next happened in slow motion for me.

Percy sent his pillar towards us, soaring for the shore. He gave a couple whoops of joy and, even though he was too far away to see me, I grinned back at him. Iapetus was dead. But then, he moved. With what was his dying strength, he lift one of the halves of his once-weapon out of the water. My eyes widened as I saw it. It began its swing towards Percy's unprotected back.

"Percy!" I screamed, hoping to warn him.

Too late. The stick connected with him, hurtling him through the air. Percy gave a ragged scream as he flew through the air. Despair filled my chest.

"The water, Percy! The water!"

Maybe if he could call the water towards him it could heal him, save him. Percy seemed to either have heard me or been thinking the same thing, because a wave formed across the surface of the water. But, as suddenly as it had appeared, it petered out into nothingness.

No!

I looked back at Percy, who had gone limp in the air, voice now silent. I tried to summon some, any, power so that I could go help him, but there was nothing.

Nothing.

"No!" I bellowed, watching him fall into the forest, hearing the branches crack and sway. Not Percy. I couldn't lose Percy too. Tears streaming from my eyes, I dragged myself ever so slowly towards where he had landed, bypassing the lip of Annabeth's crater. Percy needed my help more. He was almost surely…

"Leo?"

It was a raspy whisper, coming from the crater to my right. Annabeth?

"Annie, I can't it's Percy, he needs my help, I need to go, he needs me-"

"Leo, please."

"Annie, I can't, please."

"Leo, I'm dying. Please."

A hacking cough and the sound of droplets hitting sand. I glanced towards the forest, tears making my vision swim.

"Annie…"

"Leo. Please. Just please come here."

Her voice was hardly audible. I couldn't leave her. Not for Percy, not while she was dying. He would never forgive me. I turned around and slid down the edge of the crater. I came to a stop next to Annabeth's body, sand pooling around my knees. She didn't look good. From the unnatural angle of her limbs and the abnormal, thrust out bits of skin I could tell most of the bones in her body were broken. She lay in a puddle of blood, most of it stained into the sand and her clothes. Some spilled out of mouth.

"Le-le-"

"Shh," I told her, brushing her hair back from her scalp, "Don't say anything, Annie."

"Not. Annie."

A fit of coughing followed, spraying blood all over me. Not Annie? What was she talking about? Suddenly, I noticed something about the blood surrounding us. It wasn't just shades of red. It seemed to have...almost flakes of gold in it, shining brightly against the sand.

"What?" I muttered.

I looked back at Annabeth and gasped. Her face was altering, changing as I watched. The roots of her hair began to deepen into the caramel colour that I used to run my hands through. Her skin tone lightened and her eyes became the light green I had gotten lost in so many times. It became obvious to me what was happening.

"No," I breathed, "No. Please no."

Calypso's face twisted in pain as she raised a hand to my face.

"No. No, no, no."

"L-L-Le-o-o."

"Calypso no. Please no. Heal yourself. Right now, okay, right now."

"I-I-I."

"Please Calypso, please! You can't die. I can't let you die. No."

"I-I'm."

"Shh. Shh. I don't even care why you're here, okay? I don't even care! Just please, heal yourself. You'll be okay!"

"I'm so s-s-sor-r-r."

"Calypso? Calypso!"

Her eyes, her beautiful, deep, understanding eyes were staring blankly at the sky. I grabbed her shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"Cal-Calypso?"

"Calypso."

"Wake up."

"Wake up goddammit!"

"Calypso! Wake up, wake up!"

"Calypso!"

I bury my face in my hands, grief overwhelming me.

"Calypso? Please, baby, wake up."

Silence. Deafening, stifling silence.

"N-no, please, don't leave me. Baby, please. Please!"

I put pressure on her lungs, hoping that she'd just been knocked unconscious. I could feel a vibration deep inside her chest cavity. That wasn't a heartbeat; that was the lead-up to a bomb. I clutched onto her broken form. If she was going to explode then so would I.

"Why?! Why do you hate me?!" Screaming at the clear skies wouldn't change anything.

That's when the literally burning begun and the golden goddess, my goddess, imploded. She sparked into a swirling nebula above my head, crimsons and caramels and violets. The mist of the nebula settled into the creamy foam of the waves breaking against the sand, slowly seeping into the crater I was now alone in.

"C-Calypso? No? No, no!"

She was gone. The same hope that had moved back into my mind had decided to go on another trip to the Underworld. Getting up, my legs shook. Stumbling to the water, I tried submerging myself; the water engulfed me, plastering my hair to my forehead. The pressure of the water built up in my ears and filled my toolbelt, weighing me down like a bag of bricks. Let it weigh me down, let it drown me. Nothing could stop this feeling, deep inside of me. I was done. I had lost too much. I took in a big breath, expecting to inhale water, but instead getting a mouthful of steam. I coughed violently, the hot gases boiling my throat. What was going on? I opened my eyes, looking around. All I could see was steam and fire coating my limbs. My fire was kicking in, evaporating the water before it could do it job and finish me off. I dropped to my knees, head hung. I couldn't even die right. I let the tears fall as the waterline receded, leaving the steam-dried sand behind. If I just hadn't come back, this wouldn't have happened. None of it. I plunged my head under again, only for something to latch onto my shirt and pull me towards the shore.


	28. 27: Annabeth

My head was pounding as my eyes slid open. The battlefield was littered with bodies. No. I sat up too fast, blood rushing to my brain. Spots flickered in front of my eyes as I tried to count the bodies. Were they...were they monsters or... Oh, Hades, please don't let those be demigods. I stood slowly, propping myself up against the tree. I gasped as I bumped my arm. Oh yeah, that was definitely broken. Easing myself forward, I stumbled a little as my head cleared.

What had Clarisse done?

I dropped down next to the first body. It was a demigod, the orange shirt told me. But, I couldn't tell who they were; there were hardly any recognisable facial features left. Bile start to rise in my throat but I fought it back. Raising my head, I tried to find someone I recognised, hoping that I wouldn't.

Oh, Gods. A head of golden hair. I staggered towards it, trying to place them. It looked familiar, too familiar.

"Oh, no."

This time I couldn't push down the bile and I threw up violently to the left of the body, doubling over and nearly falling to the ground. It was Travis. Travis Stoll. His throat was a mess of slices and blood, and his sword was lying next him, shattered at the hilt. But that wasn't what made my stomach turn. It wasn't even his hand, dotted with spots of blood, outstretched and lying on the stained grass. It was the fingers intertwined with his own, close even in death. Katie had a gaping wound in her stomach, now starting to attract a crowd of flies. They must have died watching the other fade. I turned away as I began to retch again.

"Oh, Clarisse," I groaned, scanning again over the bodies littering the clearing.

Where was she? A moan to my right. I raised my eyes, hope starting to take place. Was someone still alive? I jogged as well as I could, left arm pressed uselessly to my chest. The boy was sitting up slowly, hands pressed to his head. I almost skidded to a stop as I saw his hair colour through the blood. Is that…

"Annnbeff?" Connor slurred, turning towards me, "Whah happan?"

I froze. What do I tell him? He glanced around, seeming to take in his surroundings, shock appearing on his face.

"Whah? Whah happanned? Trafis! Where Trafis?"

I tried to say something, but it came out choked in tears. Connor scanned my face. Took in the bodies.

"No."

His voice was soft and edged with heartbreak. He shook his head, eyes pressed firmly shut. I tried to reach forward to comfort him, but he drew back, distrust in his eyes.

"Where? Where ifs he?"

I pointed behind me. Connor struggled to his feet, hand pressed to his shoulder. I closed my eyes as he stumbled past. I heard him drop to his knees beside his brothers body. I looked to the sky as his tortured sobs filled the air. Why? Why would this happen? Why to us? Why couldn't we just live our lives out in goddamn peace? I lowered my gaze back down to the massacre. Where was Clarisse? I needed to find her before someone else did. Someone who didn't understand Ares' gift, who might interpret it the wrong way. She didn't mean to do this. She was probably freaking out, if she wasn't already dead. Connor screamed raggedly behind me and I turned. He was draped over his brother's body, holding onto him with an iron grip. I looked back out onto the field. I had to check for more survivors.

...

A body stood out. I stepped carefully over the other demigods, careful not to step on any fingers or limbs. Even though they weren't...they weren't alive anymore, it still felt wrong, like they would sit up with an irritated look and tell me off. A couple times I wanted to try it, just to see if they would. Finally, I reached the body. It was a little boy I recognised from the Ares cabin.

"Help?" He coughed, blood running down his chin. "It hurts so bad."

"Shh, shh, you're alright, you're okay. We're going to get you all fixed up, I promise."

"But it hurts so bad…"

He couldn't be more than seven. I picked him up gently and his fist clutched my sleeve. He was fading fast. I had to keep him conscious. I had to keep him talking as I started walking to the infirmary.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Jacobi."

"Well that's a very cute name, Jacobi. What cabin are you from?"

"The same as the scary lady."

My heart seemed to be pumping ice.

"What scary lady, Jacobi?"

"The one that hurt my brother. Sissy Rissee."

"Clarisse?"

"Yeah."

He gave a weak little cough.

"Why were you out here, Jacobi? Why weren't you hiding?

"I was. But, she hurt my brother. So I came to fight her. Because she hurt Heath."

He was mumbling, his voice getting softer and softer.

"Jacobi? Hey, stay with me buddy. We're gonna get you to the infirmary."

He turned his half-drooped eyes to me; brown, innocent and way too young.

"Why did Sissy Rissee hurt Heath?"

"She...she...I don't know, Jacobi."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah fella, you're both going to be fine, okay? Just stay awake okay?"

"But my tummy hurts."

I felt my stomach drop. I realised that my shirt was now stained red, matching Jacobi's.

"No, no, no…"

"Am I gonna die?"

His voice was so curious. He didn't seem at all worried.

"No, no sweetie. I'm going to make it okay."

He smiled, the most innocent smile I had ever seen.

"Okay. I believe you."

I cradled him back to my chest, walking again towards the infirmary. It took me a couple of seconds to realise that he had stopped breathing. I laid him gently in the grass, closing softly his gorgeous deep brown eyes. I kneeled in the grass next to his body, no tears left to spill. Just a deep pit of loss in my heart. I didn't know how much time had passed before a gentle hand touched my shoulder. It was Nisha, her eyes sorrowful.

"Annabeth, you need to come with me. It's about Percy."


	29. 28: Hazel

A scream rattled through the woods and into my crater. It had been at least an hour since I'd told myself that I would move, but I hadn't. I hadn't dared to, hoping that Frank would come back. But, he wasn't. So I picked up the only thing he left behind: his sword. Marching into the forest, I had a newfound strength. I did what Frank would have done. I could see smoke and dust through a clearing in the trees so I headed that way.

"Hey! Have you seen Thalia anywhere?" Reyna cut down another monster, struggling to hold her ground. She had a gash across her calve that was pouring blood. She was still ashen and blistering from the fire hurled at her earlier.

"No, I think she and Phoebe were going after Iapetus and Percy."

"What? Why? That's practically suicide!"

I summoned mound after mound of agate, and sent them smashing monsters into the tree trunks that scattered the field. This was going to kill us all; they just kept streaming out of the crack in the boulders. Boulders of rock, which would more than likely have some type of stone in them...

"Reyna, help me destroy the outcrop!" I pointed at the pile. She nodded, hopefully understanding what we were about to do. I quickly dispatched the empousa in front of me, dashing through the swirling dust. I stood a few feet from it, and Reyna stood beside me, gladius slashing at any enemies that came our way. I summoned all the pain of Frank and Arion's deaths. I held my hands out, trying to feel for the stones in the boulders. I found that the main rock that held the entirety of the cavern open. It was full of agate. Perfect.

"Are you ready to seal the tomb?" She winked at me, gladius caked with dust and mud. I pulled at the boulder, forcing it to shut the monsters inside. I could hear someone screaming, it was probably me. Slowly the heavy boulder rose, just as some lamiae reached out, trying to pull us into the Labyrinth. I slammed it down, severing their arms from their bodies. It was closed.

...

"Reyna!" That sounded like Thalia. Reyna looked at me, turned and started sprinting to where they cry had come from. How was she still moving, let alone sprinting?

Thalia was backpedalling towards us, hair wild and unkempt.

"Can you see that?" She asked, pointing to a clearing.

I looked closer. There seemed to be something red over there. Whatever it was, it was glowing and moving with a speed that I found hard to keep up with. What was it? Reyna and Thalia seemed to be thinking the same thing. The demigods fighting in that area were cheering, weapons held up into the air. Could it be on our side? Killing the monsters?

"Let's go check it out." I said, setting off at a jog.

Thalia and Reyna followed close behind, swords drawn and eyes wary. The first scream halted us in our tracks. We all exchanged glances. It had come from in front of us, where the glowing crimson being was.

"That didn't sound good," muttered Thalia, picking up her pace. She looked so different than when we'd defeated Gaia. I vaguely remembered Jason saying that since the Great Prophecy was over, she asked Artemis to become mortal again. I, along with everyone else at both camps, thought that they would be the perfect couple. They were both a similar age, had similar hobbies and interests.

I thought as I ran. What could the red be? Leo? But it didn't look like fire, more like an aura of some kind. And was it on our side or not? A second and third scream indicated that maybe it wasn't. We burst into the clearing, taking in the scene laid out in front of us. Demigods were fleeing before this red being. It left wounded and dead in its wake, cutting down both monsters and demigods with seemingly no differentiation. I watched as it cut down first Travis, then Katie and then Connor. We rushed forward, splitting up and heading towards those wounded as the being made its way into the forest. After checking pulses and breathing, we weren't finding many left alive, and those that were alive were gravely injured. Our eyes were drawn to the forest as another scream sounded. Thalia, Reyna and I all locked eyes, gazes determined.

We were going to kill that thing.

...

"Any ideas what it is?"

Reyna puffed next to me as we ran to catch up. I shook my head. Something with that level of skill and speed, that glowed red and apparently was only in this battle for the bloodshed? Never heard of it. I forged further into the forest, sword at the ready to stab it if it dared to come too close. A hint of the red was vivid twenty yards in front of us in the clearing. I turned to glance at Thalia and Reyna, who were flanking my sides, ready for any move the beast might pull. Barging into the clearing of grass and fallen tree trunks, I shielded my eyes. The glare from the sun reflected off of my sword. Prickles of stone crawled up and down my spine: the whole field was laden with it. I summoned a huge 5-foot wall around the field, locking us in with it. I'd sealed our fates. It was dashing along the wall, trying to find an escape route.

"Hey, listen, we don't want to hurt you. Just, calm down, can you do that for me bud?" Thalia had her shield positioned in front of her and spear over the top, in defence mode. It snarled, matted brown hair streaked with the blood and dust of the battle. She started to cower in the corner, paying Thalia no attention. Curling up into herself she pulled at her hair, and heaved with heavy sobs.

"Clarisse?" Thalia lowered the spear and shield, stepping in closer to the daughter of Ares. The red had leached from her skin, like washing off paint. "All my fault. Chris. Jacobi. Heath. Katie. Travis. Conner. Tim. All my fault. I-I-I killed them, all of them." She was choking on her sobs and stuttering. Reyna untied her cloak and wrapped it around Clarisse.

"Hey, Clarisse, we've all lost someone we loved today. That's what happens in battles, people die and get hurt. We can't let them die for nothing though, can we? You helped us kill the last of the monsters, so there's something. But, I don't think that they would want to you to be depressed about it. I know that, uh, when I first died, I didn't want to make people sad. I wanted them to be happy, that I lived a good life, and that I spent as much of it with them as I could. " Thalia spoke quietly, almost whispering. She rubbed Clarisse's back in circles, trying to soothe her. Thalia was right. That's what Frank would have wanted; what Chris would have wanted. To be known for the life they lived and not for the way they didn't get to stay as long as they should have. I lowered the stone wall, no longer feeling it necessary, and trudged back to the monster tomb. Some of the casualties had been alleviated from the battleground, while others were still being shifted. I could see Annabeth with a little boy bundled into her arms, carrying him towards the infirmary. She slowly halted, and lay the boy down, closing his eyes gently. She knelt beside the boy, and Nisha came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. I was too far away to hear what was happening but I knew that it was rude to eavesdrop. Annabeth's head jerked up at the girl and she scrambled to her feet, following Nisha's tug. They were smart people. They'd be safe. After all, there weren't many monsters left in the woods now. I grabbed a handle on a stretcher, and helped Justine pull it to the infirmary and Big House. Tonight wouldn't have a very happy campfire. All the while, my mind was still racing. What had happened with Clarisse? Surely children of Ares didn't just go ape on everyone when someone special died? Annabeth would probably know the answer, so I tucked that thought into the back of my mind. Another one soon followed suit. Where had Ciardha appeared from? I hadn't seen her coming through the trees, and I definitely didn't see any major injuries apart from the bruised eye and slashed arm. Something about that girl, ever since she first came to camp five years ago, always seemed off. If her cabin mate was still alive, I would go and interrogate her about it later. But for now, being stretcher bearer was more than enough work. I wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now because I was only here on celebrations at first, but now I wasn't sure. I had some many things I needed to understand: where was Nico, and was he alright? Where did Nisha and Annabeth run off to? Where was Leo? Where was Jason and Piper? I ducked into the infirmary to see if they had anything that I could lend a hand in. Inside, one of my questions was answered. Piper was on one of the gurneys, her face slashed by a huge claw. She had a cup of ambrosia beside her and Jason kept pulling her hands away from her face. I wasn't sure what to do. I walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys alright? "

Piper choked back a tear, wincing when it touched the wound. Jason glanced at me, warning me that I shouldn't have said that.

"Alright? How can I be alright if I look like this? It won't be long before they kick me out of my cabin because I don't maintain their beauty standard. At least you haven't been killed." Piper spat, pointing and throwing her arms around, not caring about the stunned reactions she was getting from other people.

"You think you have it bad? I lost Frank. He's gone, and it's my fault. If I'd gotten to him faster or if I'd been better as summoning two tonnes of rock, I could have saved him. I watched Arion die in my arms, and I couldn't do a thing. He had been there for me from before I died, and now he's gone. You don't realise it but you still have a tonne: Jason's alive, you're alive, you can both still go on living. I have nothing; my brother's off in who knows where, my horse got killed and I have had to move dead bodies of your friends and mine for the last good part of an hour." I pointed at her and Jason, trying to fight the tears encroaching my eyes. "Please don't tell me that you have it worse. Because you don't."

I turned, wanting desperately to leave the infirmary, I headed around to the back door. The entry to Nico and Will's room. I closed the door, not wanting to talk to anyone else at the moment. I just pulled out a chair at their dining room table. The light in the room was blinding, the yellows and golds a little too bright. I blinked hard, trying to get the dancing spots to disappear from my eyes. I couldn't be in here; Nico was out there probably risking his life and here I was, sitting around like a worried housewife. I had to do something. So I left to go help with the dead.

It wasn't long before the rest of the bodies had been recovered and smothered with their shroud. Some were grey with brown owls embroidered into the silk: children of Athena. Hot pink taffetas were spritzed with the scents of their favourite perfumes and colognes; the children of Aphrodite. The Apollo kids had shrouds of golden cloth as vivid and pure as though it was woven from the sun, embroidered with various things; a stethoscope, archery set, instruments galore and sheet music. A handful of chain link shrouds resembled a knight's armour; Hephaestus' children. I stopped, holding onto the chain link shroud a moment longer. Leo couldn't be under there, and be dead. Could he?


	30. 29: Nico

I wish that I'd touched wood when I said that everything was turning out alright. Now, it was agonizing. The pain doubled, twisting at my insides, and I hissed through my teeth. It felt like someone was tearing out my insides. Will's spirit was beginning to appear more transparent, and his arm up to his elbow was sucked back inside his body. I cried out as my insides twisted again, feeling like someone had shoved a red-hot poker inside me.

"Nico? What's going on?"

My father had dropped by my side, eyes examining my distressed face. He tried to pull my arm away, but his hand passed straight through, leaving a cold, tingly feeling in its wake. His eyes widened in fear.

"Nico let him go! You're using too much of your power, getting too close to the spirit world. You're going to get yourself killed!"

I almost couldn't hear him over the pounding in my head. My pain kept intensifying the longer I kept my hands on Will. But, I had to bring him back. Around a quarter of his spirit was already bundled back inside. What good would it be to stop now, when I had already come so far? My arms trembled, but I kept my hands placed firmly to Will's wound. A scream clawed its way up my throat, echoing through my father's chambers. He was pleading with me.

"Please, Nico, stop. This is going to kill you. Just stop."

"Never."

I didn't say it; I grunted it. A grunt was all I could manage. The pain was agony inside me. I felt like my insides were coated in acid, forcing me to let loose another rough scream. Will's spirit was over halfway restored now. But I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. No matter how badly I wanted to. My limbs were feeling weak and I was losing my strength. I felt my father's hand pass through my shoulder, but it felt distant. My eyelids were starting to droop and I heard a light ringing in my ears.

"Nico, stop now! This is your last chance to pull back!"

His voice sounded muffled.

"Nico. Nico! Let him go!"

Never. I felt my strength fail me and I slumped forward onto Will. My hand slipped off Will's wound. My last realisation before I fell into the blackness was that I could practically feel his soul spilling back out, like a leak in a balloon.

...

"Nico. Nico wake up."

Golden hair. Freckles. A beautiful wide smile.

"Will?"

I didn't think it was possible, but his smile grew even wider.

"Yeah. It's me."

I sat up, enveloping him in my arms, twining my fingers in his shining hair. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm okay," Will muttered into my hair, "I'm okay, Neeks, I'm okay."

I couldn't believe it. But how? I hadn't finished the process. Realisation struck me and I raised my head.

"Thank you."

My father tilted his head, looking at us sadly.

"I knew you couldn't live without him, Nico," he explained, "I realised that when you nearly killed yourself trying to get him back. I couldn't do that to you."

Something whispered in the back of mind that there would be consequences for this, but I brushed it aside, hold onto Will tighter. I would never, ever, let him go again. Will pulled back gently, placing a hand on my cheek.

"We need to get back to camp."

I knew it was true, but the selfish part of me, probably the same part of me that bailed on the battle in the first place, wanted to stay. I planted a quick kiss on Will's lips. He looked at me in surprise. I'm generally pretty shy when it comes to showing affection in public.

"I nearly lost you," I whispered.

Will eyes softened as he looked at me. We were interrupted by my father clearing his throat behind us.

"So. What's next for you two?"

He sounded almost hesitant to ask. I glanced at Will who nodded at me.

"We're gonna head back to camp. There was an attack. We need to help."

Hades looked away, face somewhat guilty. He was hiding something. Did he know something about the battle?

"What?"

"Well...it was a pretty fierce battle, Nico…"

Moisture fled my mouth.

"Who?" Will asked softly.

Hades' face was grim.

"Travis Stoll. Katie Gardener. Coach Hedge."

His voice droned on, listing the names at a deadpan. I tuned out in shock as the names continued.

"Calypso."

My attention snapped back. What was she doing there? Leo would be devastated.

"Frank Zhang."

It felt like someone had stabbed me. Frank. Gods, Frank. Images of the gentle Roman flew in front of my eyes. How? And Gods, Hazel. I should've been there for her.

Hades paused, looking pained.

"Who?" I asked, dreading the answer.

My dad swallowed uncomfortably before continuing.

"Percy Jackson."

...

"No."

I could tell that Will was as shocked as I. Percy couldn't be dead, could he? The thought of him dying hadn't even crossed my mind. He...well he was Percy. Percy who returned Zeus's stolen lightning bolt. Percy who helped defeat Kronos. Percy who reunited the two camps. Percy who hiked to Tartarus and back. Percy who defeated Gaia.

He couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't.

"How?"

Will's voice was hushed. He looked devastated. But, why? Percy couldn't be gone.

"He died from impact. All the bones in his body were broken, puncturing most vital organs."

"Impact?"

Hades shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He only just got here."

Then we definitely needed to go. If Percy had fallen, then it was not looking good for the rest of the camp. I grabbed Will's hand. He seemed to understand, turning back to my father.

"Thank you, Hades."

My father smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"Nico. Can I talk to you real quick before you go?"

I felt suspicious build in my stomach. I walked cautiously to where he was standing, Will going over to admire dad's CD and record collection.

"What's up?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

Dad looked squeamish, switching from one foot to the other like a nervous little kid.

"Dad. What?"

"It's about Will."

I knew it. The hope that was taking roots in my heart abruptly burst into flame.

"Tell me."

Finally, he relented.

"It's not exactly a full resurrection, of sorts. I mean he's back, and don't get me wrong, that's great. But, with both our powers mixing inside of him instead of just mine…"

"What could happen? Will he be okay?"

Hades seemed at a loss for words.

"I just...I just don't know Nico. This has never happened before."

"Then, what do I do? Dad if he…"

"Just keep an eye on him. And if anything happens, give me a call."

"Like what?"

His face was serious as he regarded me.

"Anything."

I nodded hardly processing the words on top of the news of Percy's death, which was now starting to settle on my chest. I grabbed hold of Will's hand again, and shadow travelled us back to the was-battlefield at camp. When we got there, the ground was deserted except for the few blood splotches and ownerless weapons. We walked back to our little house, trying to find Annabeth, or Leo, or Jason and Piper, to tell them about Percy. And we had to find Hazel. I felt guilty for not being there for her when Frank died. We opened the door to the dining room and kitchen. Will grabbed some medical supplies just in case we came across anymore injured. We were just heading through the Amphitheatre when Nisha and Annabeth jogged over. Nisha looked grim. She pulled me aside.

"I need to talk to you."


	31. 30: Nisha

Racing through the trees, I dodged past the rows of junipers and pines. I tried to jump over a root, and snagged my sneaker in it. My face smashed into the dirt and leaves, and I felt my pulse increase. It was different this time though. It wasn't adrenaline to stab some monsters; it was feverish. Originally, I'd been dashing through the woods to head towards the lake, going to help Percy and Leo fight the Titan. I saw and heard the battle going on and, sick of waiting around to be saved, set off to go help them. I'd just broken through the treeline when the Titan had struck Percy. It was too late; he had too much momentum for me to stop him. He hit the trees with a crack that made me flinch. Whatever connection we had snapped like a twig as his heart beat for the last time. It was like the worst headache I had ever felt, stabbing at my temples and pushing on my brain like a vice. I fell to the ground, hands clutching the sides of my head, trying not to scream or pass out. When it finally subsided, I rose shakily to my feet. He was gone. Percy. My father, of sorts. I felt his death as a physical toll, weighing down my limbs. This had gone too far. I didn't think… I didn't think that Percy would die, that he would get hurt. That more of my friends would die or get hurt. Leo. Annabeth. Even Lou. But, Percy, he was dead. Dead. And it was all my fault. What had we done? Knowing that he was gone, really gone, I made my way to go do the only thing I could.

...

She was in the grass, staring emotionlessly at a small boy lying dead in front of her. Blood stained both of their shirts and I figured that she had probably tried to save him. Wishing I didn't have to do this, I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, you need to come with me. It's about Percy."

Fear flooded her eyes and I felt even worse.

"Is...is he…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. I shrugged slowly.

"I...he's fine. Just injured."

I couldn't tell her. Annabeth jumped to her feet, panic evident.

"Where?"

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and set at a run, heading back toward the lake. Annabeth saw where we were headed and drew in a quick breath.

"I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have left him." I thought I heard her mutter.

As we ran past the Big House, I saw something that caused me to stop. Annabeth came to a halt beside me.

"What? Why are we...Nico? Will?"

They were heading across the amphitheatre, fingers entwined. I felt a spark of hope. Maybe Nico could bring Percy back. We jogged over. Annabeth embraced both of them in firm hugs. As she turned her attention to Will, asking about his wound, I drew Nico aside.

"I need you to bring Percy back."

Nico squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pain grimacing across his face.

"I can't," he said softly, "Only my father can. I already begged him. It was a miracle that he brought Will back."

No. I looked over to Annabeth, who was smiling at a joke Will had just cracked. Nico followed my gaze and his face fell.

"She doesn't know yet, does she?"

I shook my head, tears welling. Nico's hand was gentle on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

I shrugged him off. I gave a light tug on Annie's elbow. She got the point and, saying goodbye to Will and Nico, continued with me to the lake.

"Nish, how bad was it?"

"I dunno. I left to go get you."

I wiped away some of my tears with the sleeve of my shirt. I couldn't lose any of them. Leo had been my surrogate big brother, and I didn't want him to die; his actual siblings needed him, Festus needed him, I needed him. Who would help me program a smartboard with sims on it so we could create proper buildings and clones of the other demigods? Who would make up wild stories and joke around with me or take me on rides on a metal dragon? Who would care for Festus? I skidded to a halt. This was a terrible idea.

"Annabeth, you have to go back. What if the Titan's still out there? Percy would kill me if you got hurt." I looked at her, her grey eyes holding a strand of déjà vu.

"Th-That's what Percy said to me, I need to go and find him. Nisha, either you help me find him or I send you back with Nico and Will." She stood firm in her words. I knew that if I tried to push her further, I would lose. Percy would hate me forever if anything were to happen to her; I was practically sealing my doom. Sighing, I sidestepped, admitting defeat.

This was what I loved about the mortals; they rarely gave up. They stuck with their friends. I looked at the sky, the yellow of the sun pouring into my eyes. I can't do this anymore, mother. They are admirable and I have found a family in them. Please forgive me. I sent my prayer to her, hoping that she wouldn't smite me in front of the demigods, or steal my powers because that would seriously suck.

...

She sprinted to the break in the trees, which wasn't very far away. In a crater at least two feet deep, lay Percy. I looked at him, black eyes, bruises covering most of his body. Annabeth stepped down into the crater and tried to pull him out of it.

"Percy, wake up. C'mon. Wake up. Percy, you're okay. Just wake up for me, please. Open your eyes." Her voice was panicky, rising a note each time she spoke.

"He's dead." Annie looked at me, her eyes damp with tears. "How did you know?"

"I felt it, a disturbance. I also heard a few loud splashes from over here too."

"Where's Nico? Can he bring Percy back? He brought Will back, after all."

"Annabeth, Nico can't. But, and this is a huge maybe, maybe I can."

"No, that's crazy. You're only 13. Surely you don't know how to bring someone back to life."

"Well, I have done some research on it, you know, for fun. But, I haven't ever done it before. I'll give it a shot." Despite Annabeth's protests, I held the knife firmly and sliced my thumb open. Fresh, red blood rose to the surface. I then pressed it into the wounds Percy had; the gash on his calf, chest and the many small splits in his skin where the bone poked through. I then placed my hands on his temples and whispered, "Bring back the forcibly taken." I felt a shiver run down my spine, and the temperature had suddenly dropped. Voices echoed in the depths of my mind, "Vengeance shall be sought," and "The balance of the Universe shall forever be destroyed."

"He doesn't care for you. No one does. You're a sympathy project." I looked up. Everything was still except for the girl standing at Percy's feet. Her eyes were black, and she wore full battle armour with a xiphos strapped to her side. "You're a disgrace. You've let your mother down. You could have destroyed this camp. But you didn't. Where does your loyalty lie, Ciardha?"

I stood, knowing this to be the challenge of the Fates. I'd theorized what would happen. This was a sprite called Obsession. I had to prove myself in order to regain Percy's soul. Shoulders back, I looked at her. "Loyalty isn't the same as obsession. My loyalty resides in my family, this camp. I have lived here, I have learned their ways. These demigods show more hope and determination and stoic than the two of us combined. My mother created me for a purpose, and purposes can change. Gods and mortals can make mistakes, and have countless times."

Obsession dispersed into a huff of green smoke just as something pierced my leg. I looked down, and saw blood dripping down my calf. That wasn't good. I pressed my hand to it, trying to ease the flow of blood.

...

"Hey, what am I doing back here?" I looked up at the faint spirit of Percy. He stood against a tree, confused as to what was happening.

"I'm bringing you back, for Annie."

"What? Okay, I guess. Why couldn't Nico do it?"

"He nearly died saving Will."

"Then how come you're able to do it?"

"Because I have a connection with you and Annabeth. I always thought of you guys as family, as my parental figures." I felt a knife twisting my stomach into knots with the lie.

"Oh, ok. Then go ahead with your magicky whatever."

"It is believed by many religions that the soul leaks out of the body through the fatal wound, so you just think about coming back alive and put your hand there." I pointed at where most of the blood had pooled and he placed his spirit hand just above it. I sat back down and replaced my hands on his temples. Time started to turn again, because I could hear hoarse screaming coming from the shore. I thought back on all the fun things we did, playing those memories over and over. Swimming with Annie, sword fighting and sparring. Trying to wash Mrs O'Leary. Slowly, Percy's spirit body started to be sucked into his real body.

"Annie, I can see him. He's nearly back." I nodded at the pool of blood and at Percy's spirit.

He was nearly completely drawn back into his body, which was slowly piecing itself back together, my magic flowing through, healing cuts and fissures. I could see him giving me the thumbs up to continue; he wasn't taking his eyes off of Annabeth. They were so cute. I wished that would happen for me someday. The head that I was holding onto trembled slightly. Percy was back in the realm of the living. I let go, and Percy sat up to Annabeth pouncing on him. They embraced, and I had to hide the urge to squeal. They clasped each other tight enough to make their knuckles white. Annabeth shaking with relieved sobs. Percy turned around to me, igniting a burning sensation on my forehead. His eyes widened.

"Nish! Your hair!"

"What about it?" The burning started to intensify, making my eye twitch. It felt like my scalp was infested with ants. Suddenly, the burning cooled and my eye stopped having a seizure. Annabeth and Percy's eyes were wide.

"What?"

"Your...your hair…its gone white."

I raised a hand, running it through said hair, drawing it to in front of my face where I could see it. It was a stark white. That was normal. Then I reached further back. It was still white.

"How much of it?"

"No, no that's it," they rushed to reassure me, "it's like about an inch worth from the start of your hairline. Don't worry, it's not along it, just in a chunk."

Great.

I brushed it back self-consciously, but Percy and Annabeth didn't really notice. They were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I...think I'm just gonna...go for a walk."

I got up and made my way out of the forest, wanting to investigate the scream that I had heard earlier, while I was resurrecting Percy. It had sounded eerily like Leo.

...

I glanced around, and saw a hole in the level sand of the lake. I raced to it, praying to any god that Leo was in it and alive. It was empty. I stood on the ledge of the hole, shouting his name over and over.

"Leo! Leo! Where are you?" Nothing. That's when the lake started to bubble, a small cloud of water vapour rising into the air. I looked for the point of origin. A small, scruffy boy, with freshly steamed clothes and curly black hair. It was Leo. It disturbed me to see him that way, looking so down in the dumps. He slapped the water with his hand, curses running from his mouth like a faucet. That's when I realised what he was trying to do: he was trying to kill himself.

Not while I was still alive.

I kicked off my shoes and raced into the water, which rose to just above my belly button. He had just dunked his head under again when I grabbed a handful of his shirt and started yanking him towards the shore and Annabeth and Percy. I pushed Leo backwards into a tree.

"I've seen too many people die today, I didn't want to lose you too." I then hugged him tightly around the waist. I could hear his ribs cracking and popping so I let go.

"First off, ow! Second, what happened to your hair? Since when did you have white streaks in it?"

"Oh, just reminders."

"Of what?"

"Yelling at a sprite and resurrecting the dead. It's been a pretty weird day." A quick look of horror jumped across his face, and dissolved quickly.

"Kidding." I quickly reassured him, realising that I had accidently let that slip. I hadn't meant to. It had been a big day.

"Woah, you've already going white; you sure are making me feel old. I reckon they look pretty good, like that superhero that drains the life force of people in that movie," Leo joked, trying to hide the fact that I knew that he was going to leave. He ruffled it awkwardly, which he'd never done before. I realised what that meant. This was his way of saying goodbye.

"You're leaving."

Not a question, but a statement. Leo's eyes were troubled.

"I can't stay here Nish. I'm sorry. But I ruin everything I come near and I don't want anyone else to get hurt around me. I'll...I'll try to keep in touch."

I realised there was no changing his mind. He had this stupid idea that he destroyed everything. It was fixed in his mind; maybe some time away could be good for him. So, instead of arguing and making a fuss, I simply pulled him into my arms again, gentler this time. He seemed surprised.

"Take as much time as you need," I said as way of explanation, "We'll always be here for you when you come back."

I could practically feel Leo's relief as he buried his face into my hair. He clearly was hoping I wouldn't be putting up a fight. After a while, we drew away, Leo's face blank.

"I'm going to go find Festus."

"Okay. I better get back to Percy and Annabeth."

Leo's eyes went wide.

"Oh my Gods, Percy. Is he okay?"

Shoot. Leo would have seen him land. How do I explain what I did without getting his hopes up. I had even randomly said 'raising the dead'. Hopefully he would believe my 'kidding'.

"His injuries weren't too bad." I lied. "He landed near a stream and was able to keep himself alive until I got there. I pretty much drained all my powers bringing him back."

Leo looked torn; on one hand relieved that Percy was okay, and on the other disappointed that I couldn't bring anyone back for him. With one last ruffle, he set off to find Festus and I made my way back into the forest.

...

I came back through the trees, feeling slightly regretful as Percy and Annabeth broke apart. They both looked at me sheepishly, trying to smooth down ruffled hair.

"Hey," Percy said, his voice breaking.

We burst into a fit of giggles, stress and worry bursting out unexpectedly. But the mood quickly soured as we remembered what we would be walking back to. The blood. The bodies. Our chuckles stopped.

"We need to head back."

We all nodded, standing up. Percy wrapped his arm protectively around Annie's shoulders, drawing her in close. They looked adorable and I almost wished I had a camera.

Once we made it into the center of camp, the damage was evident. Bodies were strewn across the grass, some covered with blankets and others lying bared to the sun. The wounded sat everywhere possible, bloodstained clothes in every direction. A couple buildings had structural damage, and one of the minor cabins was in rubble. Demigods were scattered around the place, most looking distant and shell-shocked. But there was also hope underlining their features. Against all hardship, and against all that my mother and I had thrown at them, they had triumphed. Yes, a lot of people had been lost, and yes, it would take a while to recover, but I couldn't help but be impressed with their resilience and perseverance. The world went a little shaky for a second and I stopped walking.

"Nisha, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just got a little dizzy there."

The giddiness hit again, stronger this time, and I felt a presence tugging at the corners of my mind. My mother. She was calling me. I dropped to the ground as the world continued to spin. Percy and Annabeth rushed towards me, but I was already in my mother's clutches.

...

I closed my eyes and entered pitch black; the Mansion of Night.

Oh, no. She'd definitely brought me here to kill me.

"Mother, before you go ahead and turn me into a raven or crow or whatever, please understand me. I'd been around them for five years, Percy and Annabeth and Leo, they made me feel part of the camp. When Percy died, I had to help. You wanted me to become one of them, and I did." I was yelling at a void, my plea echoing back towards me.

"Oh, I'm not mad, dear. You tried your hardest and that's the best I could ask for. Besides, I wasn't overly fond of Gaia or those Titans. They locked me down here originally and blamed it on the Olympians." I turned around to face her, She was sitting at a table with a cup of black liquorice-smelling tea. I stood speechless; she had never said anything like that before.

"Oh, and nice hair by the way, although you could dye it if you don't like it. And you do realise that you can call me mum, there's no need for the formalities." She had to joking. What was happening? Mum? Talking about hair? Was she turning into a soccer mum, and going to fight Helen about who baked the better cupcakes for the bake sale?

"But...I thought you'd be really mad."

She chuckled.

"Oh no, dear. That was just one of my plans currently in motion. It is a shame that it didn't work out, but you proved yourself. You did well, and I know you'll do even better in the next one."

I beamed at my moth-...mum's compliment. But a thought lingered at the corner of my mind.

"Mother. Will...is it possible that all the demigods don't have to die?"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy. Annie. Leo. They are my friends, along with a couple others. I don't want them to die."

Nyx looked to her right, looking lost in thought.

"Mum?"

"Oh sorry, dear. Was off in my own evil world for a second. I'll think about what you've brought up. Do you think if we had corrupted Damasen too, it would have helped?"

I thought about it. Damasen was anti-Ares; peaceful, kind and a pacifist. When we had corrupted Iapetus, we had tried to take Damasen too. But, because of the anti-Ares embedded into his very nature, he wouldn't join us, no matter how much persuasion, brides and torture mum threw his way. So, she had killed him instead. Which I now thought was a smidge horrible. He and Iapetus didn't ask to be who they were.

"It could have helped, I guess? I mean, one more monster fighting on our side, so."

Nyx nodded like she was thinking the same kind of thing. Suddenly, she tilted her head, like she was listening to something.

"Whoops, looks like you should get going. I'll chat with you again soon, dear." She waved goodbye. And I woke up, to walls that were way too bright and cheerful to be the Hecate Cabin. That meant that I was in the infirmary again. I propped myself up, and felt a tug on my arm. They had put me on an IV bag.

"Will, I'm fine. Just tired from yesterday."

"The battle was three days ago. It's a miracle Lou Ellen was able to carry you here. Besides, Nico has been wanting to talk to you for some reason." Will removed the drip and walked away, busily writing on his note board. A few seconds later, Nico walked over.

"Tired, really? That was the best lie you could come up with?"

"Hey, you saw the stunt I pulled off flawlessly. How'd you manage to bring sunshine over there back without doing a Sleeping Beauty?"

"I didn't. I'm the son of Hades, and I couldn't bring someone back and yet a 13-year-old daughter of Hecate could. Doesn't make much sense."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." I jumped out of the bed and started to walk to my cabin. Nico followed me.

"What happened? I have some things that I remember happening but then I blacked out." He was lying, I could hear it in his voice.

"There was a sprite. Obsession. She, uh," I had to tell the truth but I couldn't, "she told me that I would always remain an outsider and never belong. And that I wasn't loyal and would be punished."

"Punished. How, by who?" Why was he having all these great questions when I couldn't tell him the proper answers?

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." I tried to change the subject, despite the fact that he'd ask me again later.

...

Later that night, we sung at the campfire; I'd missed the burning of the shrouds. The mood was low but we were still there, despite how battered and bruised we were. No thanks to me. I soon started to think about Leo and Festus, and where they would be right now. I liked to imagine them flying over Mexico with some tofu tacos. And that I had another huge secret, that'd I'd actually brought someone back from the dead. At least, Percy, Annie, and Nico knew, which was better than no one knowing at all. I let out a slow breath.

This plan had failed.

But our next one would not.

...

 **Hey Guys! This is the end of this story, but more are coming. There are two different places you can go from here. On my account (excusemewhileiasdfghjkl) I will be writing the story this is leading up to, which is focussed on second generation demigods (OC's). It will be called Fire Will Burn, so keep an eye out for that. On supersassysnakeeationgbadger's account, they will be posting shorts to fill the time between this fic, and Fire Will Burn (as there is a seven year difference). They will be listed as; A New Uprising: TITLE, so that they are easy to find. The first chapter of both will be posted on the 8th of July. Fire Will Burn is going to post every eight days, and the shorts will be posted every four.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for those upcoming fics! -excusemewhileiasdfghjkl & supersassysnakeeatingbadger**


End file.
